Lunchtime Madness!
by The Flash Pirates
Summary: "I'm not jelous!... But I do like her". "Fight me and you'll lose dobe". "What an arrogant jerk!"."I was just so lonely." What does all of this mean? Read to find out! My first Naruto story so please read. It gets better as you go, I promise! (Sasuke vs. Naruto in chapter 3 so go read it!) Slight romance later on so please check it out.
1. Impossible Challenge?

_**Authors Note:**_

So here is the remake of Naruto's Lunch-Time Chronicles. Longest Chapter of my career btw! Not only did the name suck but it was just a boring start. So the rewrite will follow the same premise but I'll make it way better. Took me a while since I wrote a one-shot before this so check that out too if you liked this at all.

There will be 2 songs in this story. Three if you count instrumental pieces. All songs will have a link above them so I recommend listening to them. It'll be fun! (When you see SONG, start the music.) All rights reserved though. :-D.

Each chapter will have a different message. This one is about being judged based on appearances. Some will be serious and some not so much.

Still kind of new to writing so I hope you like it and drop a review. Especially criticism so I can improve! Enough of this crap though, enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Naruto was rudely woken up by the sound of his alarm clock going off. Groaning as the sound of beeping became more apparent, he sat up groggily and silenced his alarm. Glancing at the alarm with crust filled eyes, he smiled to himself.<p>

"Only 8:30. Sweet. Wait a sec, what?" When what the blonde teen said finally began to sink in, he did a double take on his clock before his eyes bugged out of his head to reveal cerulean blue orbs. "8:30, holy shit I'm gunna be late for my first day at Konoha Academy."

Swinging his legs out from under his covers and springing from his bed, Naruto mad a grunting noise as he hit his foot on his night stand and rolled out of his room. "Ow bitch, always the pinky toe!" scowled the teen as he crawled to his feet and towards the bathroom.

He quickly realized he was still in his pajamas and rushed back towards his dresser. He threw on a pair of black baggy jeans, a white V-neck, and a black sweatshirt. According to his grandfather Jiraiya, he always wore Halloween colors and that was the reason he had no friends in Jr. High school. Naruto swore it was because of all the fights he got into with the upperclassman but he would never truly know.

Running through the rest of his morning routine, the blonde inhumanly chugged down his piping hot ramen and grabbed his red book bag and his orange and black skateboard. Once in hand he threw his bag over his shoulder and rolled out the front door, ollied over the cement steps and onto the street towards school.

With the wind rushing through his blonde bangs, Naruto was freaking out. "I can't go from being a bad kid to that cool guy with all those friends if I'm late on my first day. God damnit!" yelled the blonde as he increased his speed.

He cruised down the street screaming for people to watch out and dodging what seemed like faceless people and blurs before bumping into a fat woman slightly. Her red wig flying off leaving her bald head exposed.

"Sorry lady I'm in a rush!" called the blonde behind him as he sped on by.

"S'you shnot noshed kid. Shtop shkating s'on the sidewalk!" screamed the old woman as she turned around, drunkenly looking for her wig.

"_Tsk damn old hag. How troublesome_" Naruto thought as he rounded the corner and approached his enormous school. He made it a point to comment on its size later but now he had to worry about how screwed he was. With the bell ringing as he rolled up, he jumped the stairs and rolled through the front doors. Naruto went to get off his skateboard before he bumped into a brick wall. Or at least that's what it seemed like as he fell back onto his back.

Holding his bruised face as he leaned forward and grabbed his skateboard, the blonde began mumbling to himself. "Ow, who the fuck puts a brick wall in the middle of the room. Can't catch a damn break." Standing up, Naruto faced the wall he hit to see a man staring at him fiercely. Naruto felt like he was still on the ground because this man had to be 7 feet tall. Naruto was no short stack standing at 6 foot but this was ridiculous.

"_Dude, steroid freak much. Do you bench-press elephants or something? Damn_" thought the teen as he noticed just how muscular the man was. His muscles have muscles. His eyeballs have muscles. Even his bald head has muscles. It's like dude, you're gross just stop.

The man let out a grunt as he continued to stare holes into the freshman before him. "You think you're better than everyone else don't you maggot. If you can't run in the hallway, why would you be able to skateboard in the hallway?" question the human muscle as he put his face inches away from Naruto's, clearly trying to intimidate him.

"Mah, sorry man. I was late and I wasn't really watching. It's my first day so sorry sorry" defended the blonde as he scratched the back of his head with a grin and a sheepish laugh.

"Tsk, snot you're lucky I'm so strong because that would have hurt anyone else. I mean look at these muscles!" screamed the man as he flexed his arms to where they were bigger than Naruto's head.

Sweat dropping at the man's antics, he realized he wasn't getting anywhere so he knew he had to do something. "Look dude, I'm late and that blows so can you just let me go" the blonde asked as he went to walk away.

The man wasn't having any of that as he grabbed kid by the shirt, lifting him off the ground and bringing them face to face again. "Kid, you think you can just get away with breaking the rules. You've got some nerve"

"Dude your breath stinks like shit, just put me down because I think it's weird how you wanna be so close to your student's faces. It's called personal space. Read a book you brute" Naruto hissed mainly due to adrenaline and instinct. He soon realized what he said and paled knowing he was screwed.

The bald man let Naruto go with a thud coming from the blonde's butt as it hit the ground. The man's expression dark and hard to read.

"What did you say string bean? You wanna fight because I'm fine with going back to prison!"

Prison was the last word Naruto needed to hear before he was gone, skateboarding for his life towards his classroom. He hoped that his room would provide sanctuary from the large man's wrath.

* * *

><p>Crashing through the front door, the whole class looked towards him as he got off his skateboard and looked around nervously. "Sorry I'm late" was all he could offer his teacher as he walked into the class awkwardly, kicking his skateboard up into his hand smoothely.<p>

"What's your name whiskers?" asked a black goatee wearing teacher as he held a book near his face, clearly annoyed by the student's tardiness.

Naruto was born with fox like whisker marks but most people just assumed they were tattoos or battle scars since he was always known as a troublemaker. "_Guess that'll never change_" thought the blonde.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, sir" said Naruto with a mock salute in an attempt to lighten the mood. His teacher however didn't look amused nor did his classmates. "Take a seat Mr. Uzumaki. I'm Asuma but Mr. Sarutobi to you so I'd appreciate it if you weren't late to my history class again."

"Yes sir" said Naruto in a slightly depressed tone as he took a seat towards the back of the class in an empty corner. He would have sat next to a classmate but the fearful looks he was getting kept him from doing so.

"Hey look at that kid's long spikey blonde hair" whispered one kid to another loud enough for Naruto to hear. "Yeah, and what's with his tattoos. On his face? Seriously? What a delinquent. Yeah and what's with being late and skateboarding at top speed into the classroom. I know right, and its September. Why the black and orange? Creepy if you ask me. We'd better keep our distance."

These where some of what his classmates were whispering that Naruto could make out but there were a lot more. "_Guess it'll be Jr. High all over again. Tsk judgmental assholes. Next class will be different_" the whiskered freshman thought now pissed off as he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. "_And damnit I just happen to like black and orange, jeez_"

"O.K so the only absentee is Sakura Haruno. Whatever, she's got her own reputation. Much like your starting to gain. Right, Uzumaki" asked Asuma to which Naruto just copied his work. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit man, not a good start<em>" thought Naruto as he walked through the hallways towards the lunchroom. He already took three wrong turns and at one point was on the wrong floor completely but now that he was following some kid, he knew he was going in the right direction.

Naruto hadn't made any friends yet and all the kids he met seemed to be afraid of him for some reason. Especially since kids from his history class happened to have other classes with him and were gossiping to their buddies about the blonde "delinquent". Assholes. Not only that, but the blonde felt like he was already failing algebra. How, he didn't know but it was too hard for him to be passing.

Approaching the lunchroom, Naruto paled when he noticed that not only were I.D cards getting scanned which he didn't have, but also that Mr. Musclehead from this morning was the one supervising the scanner.

Thinking quick on his feet Naruto grabbed the kid he had been following and spun him around. "_Sorry kid but I need to do a little acting_" thought the blonde remorsefully as the kid began to look nervous.

"Listen punk, switch hoodies with me until we get into the auditorium and let me use your I.D. I'll pass it back to you once I get in" demanded the freshman as he held his hand out.

The teen in front of him wasted no time swapping hoodies with the blonde and giving him his I.D. "_It's all or nothing_" thought Naruto as he walked past the man with his hood up and his I.D out.

"Oh hey Mushi! Still in weight training? Gotta stay pumped my main man" laughed the bald man as saw the name on the card and waited for the reply. "Yeah mhmm" replied Naruto in a scratchy voice hoping he wouldn't notice.

Making it into the Lunchroom safely, Naruto smoothly passed the I.D back to the teen now known as Mushi. "Next is…MUSHI!?" yelled the steroid user as he noticed he saw Mushi's name twice. Spinning around to see Naruto slipping quickly away, he reached out and grabbed Naruto by his collar.

"Here Mushi, take your card, and jacket and get in the lunchroom. I'll deal with this bully" said the man in a serious tone.

"OK. Sorry Mr. Armstrong" cried Mushi as he ran into the cafeteria crying, both from fear of Naruto and embarrassment that he was caught breaking the rules.

"_Little bitch_" thought Naruto as he looked away from Mushi's retreating form and towards the man who held him by his collar a moment ago.

With a shadow looming over Mr. Armstrong, Naruto began to sweat fiercely. "So, first you insult me cupcake, then you try to sneak past me and bully my friend, and then you got caught. You make me sick."

Naruto gulped before trying to defend himself. "Look, um Mr. Armstrong, I…" but he was cut off by a screaming, eye watering Armstrong.

"You don't get to use my name maggot. I can't believe how much disrespect I'm getting. Ahh" cried the strongman as he let his tears fall wildly.

"Listen man, I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong foot but I really am sorry. I don't have an I.D but can I get into the lunchroom. Please?" asked Naruto as he crossed his fingers behind his back. He was giving the man his best desperate face but he didn't feel like it was working.

"No I.D? NO I.D?! And you want me to let you in anyway. You can't take advantage of me brat!" yelled the bald man.

"But I.." was all the blonde could say before Armstrong cut him off. "I'M NOT A FAIRY YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MAGGOT. GET OUT OF HERE!"

And yet again Naruto was running for his life. He'd dealt with bullies before but this guy was too big for comfort. After realizing he needed an I.D card, the blonde went to get one from his guidance counselor but she happened to be on vacation. Which made no sense since the school year just started.

"What was with that crazy note she posted anyway" thought Naruto as he walked away from the councilors locked office. On the door, a small sticky note was present that read,

_I don't have to deal with you brats for four months. Good luck surviving without me –Anko Mitarashi._

"_Why are all adults in this school crazy_?" pondered the freshman as he wandered the hallways briefly. "_And screw this, I'm gunna sit somewhere. I'm not gunna stand for a period, are they nuts? But where to go?_

As if a light bulb lit in his head, Naruto ran off in the location of his school auditorium. "_Those theatre seats were so comfy looking when I took the tour of this school" _thought the teen. "Today's luck might have just turned around."

* * *

><p>Bursting through the front doors of the auditorium, Naruto looked around to see what looked like music kids setting up equipment. A few eyes found their way to the blonde but nothing he felt like he had to worry about.<p>

Sitting down in a seat in the far corner, the whiskered teen pulled out his phone and put on some music, plugging his head phones in so as not to bother anyone.

Before he could get too comfortable, he noticed a shadow hover over his form. The blonde look up to see man with black hair, a white cargo jacket zipped up, and black denim shorts. "Can I help you" asked Naruto squinting his eyes to better see the standing man.

"You can't be in here trash. Only the talented are allowed in the auditorium. And you don't look too promising" demeaned the brunette as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"What did you say, asshole. You can't judge someone's talent based on appearances. You don't look all that promising yourself" seethed the blonde. He was done letting people judge him. This guy didn't know anything about him so who was he to decide what kind of man he was.

Before the man could retort, a body appeared between them with their arms up in a defensive position. "Whoa Whoa Neji, who pissed in your cheerios today?" asked a man with tan skin, spikey long black hair and a fang slipping past his lip.

"What do you want Kiba. Are you already done painting your crappy dog pictures?" inquired Neji with an arrogance tone. His eyes piercing holes in the man known as Kiba.

"What did you say bastard? Like you're so great" yelled Kiba as he took a step forward. Naruto would have liked nothing else but to let this guy punch Neji but he knew that would only add to his list of growing problems.

Naruto grabbed Kiba from behind, while dodging a few head butts from the teen. "Hey let me go I'm trying to help you man!" yelled the painter as he struggled to get loose from Naruto's grip. Before anything else could be said a few more people, likely Kiba's friends stepped up.

A pretty teen, likely a freshman like Naruto, who possessed black hair with two buns approached the group and began to scold her fanged friend.

"Kiba what the hell are you doing causing trouble for Neji?"

"Com'on Tenten, you know how Neji is. Why do ya think it was me? He was picking on this poor guy" said Kiba as he pointed over his shoulder towards the blonde holding him back. Neji all the way just rolling his eyes at all the annoying interruptions.

"Look, this talentless loser can't be in here. You're all lucky enough that Kurenai-Sensei is nice enough to let you talentless pieces of trash into the arts program. You guys don't have a fraction of my talent so mind your business" droned on Neji.

"Neji not cool" shouted out Tenten as now two more people approached the group. "Just because you're called a musical genius doesn't mean you can act like this."

"Well I play 3 instruments perfectly so in comparison, you're all talentless. And by the way I was born talented. That's why I'll always be better than you losers" gloated Neji as he smirked arrogantly.

"Hahaha, what a loud of garbage" laughed the blonde as he let go of Kiba and hung over clutching his stomach. All other spectators paled at what the blonde teen said. They agreed but to say so, so openheartedly was shocking.

Listen man" began Naruto as he stood up with a grin still on his face. "Dude it's awesome that you can play three instruments perfectly" continued Naruto while changing his voice to seem more pompous in an attempt to make Neji seem stupid. "However you lose points because you're a pretentious asshole." Oh, and don't badmouth my friends. Just because people put you on a high horse when they call you a "musical genius" doesn't mean you're better than them. People can be surprising" finished Naruto calmly but with a devilish smirk on his face.

Kiba couldn't keep the smirk off of his face. "Buahaaha, blondie got you good Neji, you piano playing monkey!"

Tenten sweat dropped at Kiba's poor attempt at an insult but she too thought that what Naruto said was pretty cool. "So we're friends already huh" teased Tenten towards Naruto who scratched his cheek with his pointer finger awkwardly.

"Yeah I might have gotten carried away" grinned Naruto.

"Nah any enemy of Neji is a friend of mine whiskers" laughed Kiba maniacally.

Before Neji could say anything Tenten cut him off. "Neji, he was just kidding. He didn't mean it."

"No I meant every word" said Naruto plainly.

"Shut up dumbass" thought Tenten as she thought the situation was taking a turn for the worse.

Neji was finally able to give his opinion but he started his retort with a hearty chuckle. This apparently was rare since Naruto noticed it caught everyone off guard.

"You've got a real big pair don't you?" asked the musician as he glared at Naruto. "How about a challenge then. If you can play a minimum three minute song on an instrument perfectly, in time for the talent show this Friday, then I'll believe that you don't need to be born talented to be so."

Before anyone could object, Naruto had already agreed. "Sounds fun, I could use the challenge" spoke the blonde with a sea of determination in his eyes. He and Neji stared each other down until Neji smirked. "See you then trash" was all he offered before he walked out of the auditorium.

"What the hell kid, can you even play an instrument? Do you even know sheet music?" asked Tenten worriedly.

"Umm… no. But I have you guys to teach me right?" Naruto spoke with a face splitting grin.

"Ah it's hopeless. That's impossible you know" said Tenten. "A perfect piano piece in four days. It can't be done"

"Well I've been known to be unpredictable" the blonde toothily grinned.

Kiba now excited about the challenge grabbed Naruto from behind and pulled the teen down to a hunched position. "He can do it, he's got us. What's your name dude?

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" smiled the blonde as he pulled himself up. The two teens now shoulder to shoulder with their arms strung around each other for support. "I like you man. You've got a mean pair on you" laughed Kiba as Naruto too laughed.

Tenten smirked at the two idiots as she walked over along with the two earlier additions who kept quiet. "O.k Naruto since we'll be helping you till Friday, we're gunna need to meet up every day to practice. We can meet here but u gotta work hard" said Tenten mother like.

"That's the only way I know how" smiled Naruto. "You guys are all in the art department right? That's amazing you guys must really be good!" continued the blonde.

"We aren't that good but yeah I play the drums, Kiba plays the guitar but he also loves to draw dogs." Began Tenten as she grabbed a purple haired girl behind her and a pale black haired guy. "This pretty lady" continued the brunette as she pushed the purple haired girl forward is Hinata. She sings like an angel but she's really shy.

"I..I..I'm… no..t… um… th..at.. gr..ea..t." forced out the now flustered girl as she looked down at her feet to avoid making eye contact with the blonde.

"And this awkward, pale guy is Sai. He's a painter and he's really good. He can draw anything" finished Tenten.

"Anything huh" smiled Naruto with a perverted look before Tenten hit his head with a chop to which the teen winced. "Not like that idiot"

"I paint better than Kiba and his crappy dogs. His drawings give art a bad name an" was all he could say before Kiba tackled the pale kid. The two guys now rolling on the floor screaming things like, "My dogs are the best" and "Your tails look like penises. Their bigger than yours too right." Naruto couldn't help but smile at the group as he watched Tenten break them up.

When introduction were done, they all took a seat to discuss how they were going to pull this off. Tenten spent most of her time breaking up small fights from Kiba and Sai. While this went on, Naruto thought he should try to get Hinata to open up.

The blonde moved closer to the purple haired beauty and asked excitedly. "So you sing huh. I'd love to hear that. Maybe you can sing along to whatever I learn at the talent show."

"Um… I..I..don..t..kn..o..w" stuttered Hinata as she thought of her performing.

"I think you'd be breathtaking" said Naruto enthusiastically. "It'll also help you to be more confident about yourself, don't you think?"

"That's a great idea" said Tenten just as excited as Naruto.

"Yeah I'd love to hear that" grinned Kiba with a thumbs up pose.

"Me as well" added in Sai as he forced a smile.

"O.K. so we'll meet here every day until Friday. Understood?" yelled Tenten as she looked towards everyone. "Let's get Naruto and Hinata to not make a fool of themselves and prove Neji wrong!"

"Yeah" yelled everyone in response besides Hinata who was still dazed about her preforming in front of everyone.

"_It all starts tomorrow_" thought Naruto as he and his new friends left the auditorium to finish their day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday-Auditorium<strong>_

"Come on Naruto. Remember, the scale is only to G. O.K. and the sharps are here" pointed Tenten as she scolded Naruto for his mistake.

"Why did he pick such a hard song anyway? Seriously he knows less than a fish" inquired Sai as he leaned over to Kiba.

"Leave em alone. Can't impress Neji with happy birthday for three minutes" laughed Kiba. "Besides he only has trouble when he forgets the sheet music. He'll learn" jeered Kiba with a fist pump.

"Which happens to be every two seconds. Seriously, he'd be better off with a three minute long happy birthday song" deadpanned Sai as he seemed to have no confidence in his newest friend's ability.

"Guys shut up. I just need to practice and concentrate. Damn have a little faith" yelled Naruto before getting scolded by Tenten to keep going.

**Tuesday Night- Naruto's Room**

It was well past 2am and Naruto sat awake at his desk reading, rereading and writing sheet music layouts. "So its F.A.C.E is space for the spaces and "**A**ll **G**ood **B**oys **D**o **F**ine. O.K. so if I position my fingers here, then... and the sharps and flats are…" pondered the blonde as he tapped his pencil. He was going to be awake for a while.

**Wednesday- Naruto's House**

"So you live by yourself Naruto?" asked Kiba as he and his group let themselves into the house behind Naruto.

"Yeah. I'm pretty much an orphan and my grandfather travels a lot since he's an author. It gets pretty lonely but now that I'm focused on my challenge I don't even notice" reassured Naruto as he closed the door behind his friends.

"Well now you have us" smiled Tenten to which Hinata nodded determined. Since they had begun this mission of theirs, the purple teen had become more outgoing. Even if it was only strong nods or singing slightly louder than a mumble.

"Yeah I do" grinned the blonde. "Plug in the electric piano over near the couch. Hinata we can start from whatever part you're most comfortable with. I'll try not to mess you up. And by the way, I really do love your voice. It just lulls you. You're amazing and you should let people see it" continued the young man as Hinata looked away blushing.

"O.K. on the four count. One, two, three, four, and "began Tenten as Naruto began playing his part the best he could. "Someone's been practicing. Don't forget the major scale and this parts down pact. Five to go" egged on Tenten as Naruto laughed.

**Thursday-Auditorium**

"Naruto, man you don't look to good" said Kiba worriedly as he watched his friend constantly doze off while trying to read over the last page of sheet music again.

"I read in this book I'm reading that people like honest friends. If I had to be honest, you look like shit" Sai said dryly and with little emotion. Naruto has come to terms with Sai's awkward social skills but it still surprised him how blunt and insensitive he could be.

"Thanks buddy. I appreciate that" patronized the whiskered teen with his eyes falling out of his head. His face now firmly planted in his arm for rest.

"Anytime" replied Sai oblivious to his offense.

"Bastard! What kind of robot are you. You still don't know what not to say. Jeez" said Kiba in his friend's defense to which he got an anti-dog comment. That was all Kiba needed before he was rolling across the floor on top of Sai.

"Looks like you haven't gotten much sleep the past few days" stated Tenten simply as she and Hinata entered through the side door.

"Well I've been studying my ass off, not to mention normal classes and our special surprise for after mine and Hinata's song" spoke Naruto through his sleeve, his head still down on the piano top. "I don't wanna bring Hinata down. She deserves to shine" the blonde finished.

"Well you've been playing perfectly so just go to sleep early tonight and you can practice before the talent show" Tenten softly said as she walked over and patted Naruto's sleeve.

"_Naruto, you've worked so hard to prove yourself. I'll show you how much I've changed_" thought Hinata while nodding to herself.

"O.K. I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys. I'm gunna take a nap now while Hinata practices so wake me up when the period ends" said Naruto as he dozed off quickly.

"I've got your back" saluted Sai as he smiled, still holding Kiba in a headlock. "So now your friendly, you moron" yelled the dog lover before reversing Sai. They couldn't continue long before Tenten separated them easily.

"Morons, you'll wake up Naruto. Now Kiba play your guitar and help Hinata out with some pitches" dictated Tenten pointing her finger at the teen in a bossy fashion.

"Yes ma'am" saluted Kiba as he grabbed his guitar. All the while, Naruto dreamt about the ever approaching moment of truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday- Talent Show<strong>

With a days' worth of rest, Naruto was ready to shine. Well partially at least since he'd be sharing that spotlight with Hinata. He knew that with Hinata on his side, they'd be amazing but he was still nervous.

Luckily Neji had not entered because he said and as Kiba liked to quote with a silly voice, "I'd definitely win, and besides, I'd love nothing more than to watch you fail and embarrass yourself."

Of course that was directed at Naruto but he was going to show him that this "No talent loser" could succeed if he works hard.

"Are you ready for this Hinata?" asked Naruto nervously.

"Naruto, we both worked so hard. We can do this" said Hinata as she grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it. With a new found confidence, Naruto and Hinata walked out onto the stage when their names were called.

As applause muffled any attempts at talking, Naruto finally took the microphone and began to speak when everyone quieted down. Apparently the head of the music department, Mrs. Kurenai was a hot, yet dangerous woman who no one dared speak over. That was her reputation anyway and so far, as far as Naruto was concerned, it proceeded her.

"O.K so I'm going to be doing a song with my friend Hinata Hyuga. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and thanks a lot everyone." And at that Naruto sat down in front of the piano and was about to play but first he accepted a nod from his partner.

_**Song: Lord of the Rings (Soundtrack) - Enya - May It Be - Piano solo – HQ (Type into youtube for song) (Sorry doesn't fit with Hinata's song so play separately)**_

As Naruto began to play, he looked through the audience to find Neji, staring smugly at him. Apparently the prodigy still expected him to fail. Naruto was determined to prove him wrong and so he gave the song all he had. The blonde continued to play Hinata in and began to lose himself in the song.

"So the song name is "May It Be" by Enya, and I hope you like it" said Hinata sweetly before she began to sing. (Exciting song comes next if you don't wanna be hit with the feels)

May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road

Oh! How far you are from home

Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadow's call

Will fly away

May it be you journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

As Hinata let her angelic voice fade out and Naruto finished his piece, he was happy to see that he did in fact play it perfectly. The audience made sure he knew it too as they erupted in applause and standing ovations. Some people even cried because of it. The blonde looked up to his now panting partner and smiled a bright smile. Hinata of course returned the gesture motioned for him to join her on stage.

Naruto obliged and grabbed the microphone from her. "I hope you all liked our song choice. Give it up again for my partner Hinata!" yelled Naruto into the mic and received an enormous roar of applause. They both bowed before Naruto made eye contact with Neji.

Neji nodded towards Naruto which only made him feel more excited. "I think we know who our winners are" said Kurenai excitedly.

"Kurenai can I do one more song" asked Naruto expectantly. "Of course! Think of it like a victory lap" said Kurenai as she got off the stage. Naruto nodded towards Hinata which she knew as her cue to get off stage too.

"I appreciate the support and as a reward, I'm going to liven things up again. Can my friends Kiba, and Tenten come to the stage? At this request, Kiba jumped on the stage with a loud "Yahoo" and grabbed his electric guitar. Tenten hopped on the drums behind the pair and readjusted her mic.

"You thought we were done" screamed Naruto teasingly as he looked directly at Neji. The crowd however would not die down. "Now that you're all crying from Hinata's beautiful voice, I'm gunna make you either stand and scream with excitement or run from the auditorium because I'm the next singer! Oh and Neji, I already won the bet but me and those "No talent loser" are gunna do a song for ya!" And with that, they began to play.

_**Song-Flow-Go!(Type it into youtube and enjoy)**_

We are fighting dreamers, running further, aiming higher. Fighting Dreamers! We don't care, we never give up! Fighting Dreamers! We believe in what we fight for. Only only only ONLY... go my way.

Right here right now. Burn! Fire out like a bullet liner! Right here right now. Burn!

Through the blood shed and the suffering we walked along the path that we choose to live, it's not one we'd forget. Maps and directions don't lead, they just take us far away. Where do we go from here? That's what we often said. You'll see all you have to do is open up your eyes and you'll find. You'll see what we really call the truth. There is nothing more then we could ever lose, persistence will be getting us our dreams.

We are fighting dreamers, running further, aiming higher. Fighting Dreamers! We don't care, we never give up! Fighting Dreamers! We believe in what we fight for. Only only only ONLY... go my way.

Right here right now. Burn! Fire out like a bullet liner! Right here right now. Burn! Finish it off and get the fire! Right here right now. Burn! Fire out like a bullet liner! Right here right now. Burn! Finish it off and get the fire! Bam!

If the crowd didn't know how to feel before they definitely did now. The crowd now cheering and whistling made Naruto and his friends smile face splitting grins. "Thank you and get home safe!" yelled Naruto as people continued to cheer. "We did it" he finally said to which Tenten, and Kiba nodded. He then looked to Hinata, Sai, and even Neji in the audience and they also all nodded back. Naruto could only smile at this.

* * *

><p>After the auditorium cleared out, only Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Sai, Hinata, and Neji remained. Neji walked up to the group of friends with his trademark smug smirk and his arms crossed near his chest.<p>

"So you proved me wrong" began the musical genius. "Naruto Uzumaki"

"You said my name. And not trash or talentless loser" gawked Naruto as he blinked in shock. His friends were also shocked to see the humbled musician.

"Yeah well you've earned it. You've taught me that handwork trumps natural born talent. I was wrong to think those born without talent were inferior. It's amazing really, how you were able to turn my impossible challenge into a revelation for me" spoke Neji praising the blonde.

"What's amazing is that you tricked me into giving up my Friday night to come to the school talent show. Not cool man" teased Naruto which earned him a hearty laugh from Neji.

"You're alright Uzumaki. I'm glad I met you. See you around" said Neji but not before shaking Naruto's hand. He then walked out of the auditorium without another word.

"Naruto, I think you broke Neji. He freaking laughed. Neji doesn't laugh" panicked Tenten. Naruto had to assure her everything was gunna be ok.

"Damn Hinata" started Kiba. "I knew you sounded like an angel but shit, you really shined tonight."

The purple haired freshman couldn't help but blush at his compliment. "I…I.. owe.. it..t..to..na..rr.u..tt..o" stuttered the teen.

"Oh, it was nothing. No biggy! I told you to believe in yourself and you showed everyone how amazing you are. And if you can sing like that in front of so many people, then you can stop stuttering around your friends. Kay" said Naruto with a grin on his face and his arms crossed behind his head.

"O.K. I'll t..try my best!" blurted out Hinata which made everyone chuckle a bit.

"Welp it's late so I'm gunna go. Good night everyone. Get home safe" said the blonde teen as he stretched before hoppping on his skateboard and riding home. "We did it" thought the blonde before falling asleep in his bed, exhausted from being sleep deprived all week.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday-History Class<strong>

"Hey Naruto great performance friday!" "Yeah dude, you're a lot more talented than you look. No offense don't hit me." "Aww, Naruto you were so cute up there. In the hottest way." These were some of the comments the blonde was getting from his classmates. The ones that had been petrified by him all week. At least things were getting better.

"He's still kinda scary though." "Yeah we still gotta be careful dude or he'll eat our future kids or something."

"_What the hell am I hearing?_" thought the whiskered freshman. "_Baby steps I guess_" finished thinking the blonde before he let out a smile and began copying the work. "_Baby steps._"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note 2:<em>**

_I really wrote this when I did because of a few people so check out their profile and their stories._

_Stickermans50- All his stories are amazing but especially his newest one titled "A Path to the Lost Past"_

_Paradox Jast- Rewritten.-The feels man (Never knew I'd root for "NarutoxMikoto")_

_DotheBartMan-Awsome writer. Check out his page!_

Will this be the beginning of NarutoxHinata? Why did I mention Sakura then? Will Naruto ever get to hang out in a lunchroom? Read on to find out! (Chapters will not all be this long"

Hope you enjoyed the songs. I wanted to highlight Hinata's voice and make it angelic so I picked that song. Tried to not put you to sleep either so I added the "GO" opening. Tell me how you felt about the songs. Hope you enjoyed the remake. Tell me if it's any better and stay tuned for when he meets more of the Konoha 11!

Next chpt will start the romance btw. **ShikaTem** "Cough cough"! Also they are 15-16 so they look like Shippuden versions of themselves. Drop a review if you liked any of this and see ya around.


	2. Drugs and Secrets

**Authors Note:**

So this is probably later than I expected but I focused on some one-shots I posted so check it out! I don't really have much to say so read and enjoy! Chapter 2 of Lunchtime Madness!

* * *

><p><strong>Monday- Lunchtime<strong>

"_Why did that kid in history think I was gunna eat his future kids. What the hell man_" thought the blonde as he walked towards the auditorium to meet his new group of friends. "_Wait till Kiba hears it. He's going to laugh his ass off_" Naruto continued to think as he came to a stop in front of the theater doors, his eyes focusing on a notice on the entrance.

"_**Performance at Sound Preparatory Academy. Auditorium is closed for the day**_." Sincerely Kurenai-sensei was what was written on the note.

"_Damn that sucks. Why wouldn't they tell me about this? Tsk, whatever. I met them by wandering around so might as well explore the rest of the school_" the whiskered teen finished thinking as he turned around and began walking around the school.

For what seemed like forever, Naruto just walked around, not seeing anyone around and not really knowing where he was. Apparently everyone was in class or at lunch. Sadly for him it's been a week since he started here and yet he still wasn't used to the gigantic school.

"Hey kid" chuckled a gruff voice from behind the blonde. "Why ain't ya in class? Kakaka!"

"Who me?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see a group of kids hanging out near the south stairway. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he walked towards the shady crowd.

"Kakaka" laughed the voice from before. It belonged to a tall, tan, and wildly long white haired guy holding something smoking in his hand. "Who me he says. Who else? Kakaka. What's your name kid?"

"Naruto. What do you need?" spoke the blonde with slight hesitation, now weary of the smoking man. His eyes narrowing on the now evident marijuana joint.

"Ya looka little lonely. Wanna try some? Our buddy Gaara looked just like you before we helped em out. Right buddy?" smiled the tanned man as he pointed his joint towards a red head in his posy.

"Yeah. Um... I come and smoke a little and I get to hang out with them. And their older so it's better" said a timid Gaara as he emerged slightly from the group, a joint also in his hand. "So will you join us?"

Naruto's expression was shadowed by his bangs so the group before him could not infer what his answer would be. When he looked up to reveal his face it was filled with pity, sadness, and a bit of determination. Pulling a paper and pen out from his bag he approached the group.

"_He was lonely like I was. Scared. Unwanted. _Alone._ But I found Kiba, Hinata, and the rest of them. A brighter path. He found the path shrouded in darkness. This could have been me_" sadly thought the blonde freshman.

"Yeah, I'm gunna pass. But you shouldn't do drugs just so you can have friends. And drugs don't lead to anything good anyways. So here's my number Gaara" Naruto said as he handed a slip of paper to the redhead, who in return just stared at him briefly before taking it.

"If you ever need help, or just someone to talk to, give me a call. Anytime anywhere. Cool?" finished Naruto with a small smile as he walked away from the group. Gaara staring at the paper and then at Naruto's back as he left. "_Does he actually care about me_?" thought Gaara before an arm draped over his shoulder and pulled him in close.

"Screw that guy Gaara" said the group leader. "Drugs are great. They brought us together after all."

"Yeah your right" replied the redheaded loner quietly as he took another hit from his joint and slipped the piece of paper in his pocket. "_I need this. Friends. Don't I?_"

(Meanwhile)

"_Why did I do that" asked Naruto to himself. "I guess it's because he had that same lonely look I used to have. Hope I can help him" finished thinking Naruto as lunch ended and he went about his day._

* * *

><p><strong>That Night- 3:15am<strong>

Naruto was sleeping in his room, his blue boxers with dark red hearts showing as his blanket was only covering half of him, a steady flow of drool escaping his mouth. He quickly jerked out of his "peaceful" slumber when his phone went off at top volume. Loud enough to send the blonde rolling off his bed.

"Shit" said the blonde as he regained some form of consciousness and stood up. "_Why can't I ever get out of bed safely and who the fuck is calling me so early_?" hastily thought the groggy teen as he looked at his phone to see an unknown number. He answered with a sleepy "yeah" before waiting for a reply.

"Um, Naruto right? It's Gaara. Um do you think you can hurry and pick me up? It's kind of an emergency and I'm freaking out?" asked the timid red head.

"What the hell. What's wrong?" asked a confused and slightly worried Naruto.

"Just come. I'm over at the abandoned park on the south side. Sitting on the tree swing. Hurry!" the redhead cried as he hung up abruptly.

"Screw me man. I'm gunna stop this shit right now" the blonde said to himself as he threw on some clothes quickly and rode out his front door towards the park.

Arriving at the park, Naruto rode up to notice Gaara sitting on the same bench swing he used to swing on when he was feeling down. He hopped of his board and ran over to the source of the distress signal.

"What is it? What's wrong?" inquired a nervous and slightly out of breathe Naruto.

"I..I think that bastard Darui, you know the tan guy you saw me with, laced my weed with ecstasy. I took some pain killers beforehand so I can't tell but he was teasing me about "upgrading my level of high" when you left and then I got my daily dime from him and I think he he-"rambled Gaara as he began to cry. Naruto say this and embraced him into a hug. Naruto was much taller than the panicking redhead or at least it seemed that way to with because of how vulnerable he was now. Like a cracked piece of glass, ready to shatter from the slightest touch.

"It's okay. Don't cry dude. We'll have an ambulance pick us up and they'll give you a checkup and some medicine and everything will be fine" Naruto soothed as Gaara calmed down slightly.

Naruto pulled out his phone and dialed it in, and in a few moment, an ambulance was there and they were on their way to the hospital.

"So it was a false alarm Mr. Uzumaki but its good you brought him in" spoke the short black haired nurse as she read over notes on her clip board.

"I totally agree" replied Naruto. "You have a rehab center here right. I looked it up while in the ambulance. I wanna sign him into it."

"Sorry Mr. Uzumaki but only a family member can do that. Unless he-"began the nurse before Gaara chimed in from his hospital bed. "I'll sign myself in. Naruto is right. I don't need drugs to fix my loneliness. Only friends."

"Okay good. So I'll bring the paperwork in for you to sign." Replied the nurse while she exited the room.

"Thank you Ms..." began Naruto before the nurse cut him off. "Shizune. You can call me Shizune."

"Thank you Naruto. My meeting you has saved me from the darkness. And it's only been a day. You really are something else" smiled the hesitant redhead.

"Thanks and no problem Gaara. Get some rest okay. I'm gunna head home. Do you have family coming?" asked the blonde as he stood up ready to leave.

"Well my sister's out of state at a shoegi tournament but my brother is coming" finished Gaara. His eyes watering slightly to which the blonde noticed. "It's just…. I felt so lonely. I had no friends and then those guys said they'd be my friends and then the drugs and….and…" finished Gaara as he began to cry.

"Hey hey. It's okay" Naruto eased with a soft voice. "Everyone wants to feel like someone cares about them. And from the sound of it, you have siblings that do. And now you have me too. So don't cry. Get the help you need and get better. Cool?" soothed the whiskered freshman.

"Yeah" was all the redhead could sniffle out.

He was glad he was able to help Gaara, even if the job wasn't completely done. In reality, he wished someone told him all of this and helped him when he was lonely. But at least now they could both chase the path towards the light.

"Then you're in good hands" said Naruto before he offered a goodbye smile and left the room offering an over the back wave.

It was currently 5am so he figured now would be as best a time as any to take off from school. Hopefully he wouldn't need to pull an all-nighter for a while. "_Hopefully_" thought the blonde as he skated off towards his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday-Lunchtime<strong>

"_Damn who knew missing one day would leave so much make up work_" sighed the blonde as he roamed the hallways. "_I've meet so many strange people. Might as well keep exploring. Gotta find my new adventure!_" finished thinking the whiskered teen as he perked up.

After ten minutes of walking and realizing the odds of meeting more people in the halls were slim, Naruto began to get tired. "Shit I gotta find a place to crash. Isn't a seat what lead me to the auditorium in the first place? And that crappy place is closed again. Talk about bad timing."

Walking for a little while longer in search of his sanctuary, the blonde noticed a couch behind a half opened door. Smiling as if he'd found buried treasure, Naruto walked over to the door, threw it opened and upon realizing the room was empty, laid on the couch and tried to take a nap.

* * *

><p>"You left the door opened again? Lazy ass. What if someone steals our stuff?" scolded a blonde girl with her hair up in two braids. An annoyed looking teen with his hair held up by a band of black followed after the girl, a yawn escaping his lips.<p>

"Quit your nagging Temari, I'm gunna take a nap" said the man as he plopped onto the sofa. "Troublesome woman" muttered the teen as he moved his butt around to get comfortable. After a few seconds of realizing the couch wasn't getting any comfier, the teen looked over to Temari.

"Hey, since when has our couch been this uncomfortable?"

"I don't know. It's your couch, not mine Shikamaru. Stop complaining" commented Temari with a scowl as she unpacked her bag.

Before he could respond, the couch underneath him began to move and when he looked down he saw a blonde kid under him. That kid also happened to be waking up and he did not look too happy.

"What the hell?!" screamed the boys in unison.

"Hey kid this is my couch. You can't sneak in here and sit on it" Shikamaru scolded in an irritated fashion.

"Well that was my face! And you _really_ can't come in here and sit on _that_" retorted Naruto while putting emphasis on the really and that, refering to his face.

Realizing what the two had just said to one another, they brought out into viscous laughter. Wiping away a small tear and regaining control over his body, Shikamaru held his hand out to the blonde in front of him with smile.

"Sorry for that man. Welcome to the shoegi club."

"_The Shoegi Club, that's my new adventure_" sweatdropped the blonde before he saw the smile on the man's face in front of him. "Naruto's the name. Nice to meet you" smiled the blonde as he shook the teen's hand.

"I'm Shikamaru, the president of the club. It's too much responsibility but this clubroom is the only place with a couch… Oh and this is Temari, my Vice President" introduced Shikamaru as he threw his thumb over his shoulder to point at the blonde girl.

"Cool. So you two must be real good then" said Naruto with stars in his eyes. "That means you're like the best in the school right?"

"Well we just got back from competition. Shikamaru got 1st and I placed 4th. He's amazing but ridiculously lazy" said a teasing Temari as she walked over. "You ever play?"

"Damn you guys must amazing. Only a few times with my grandpa. Nothing serious" the whiskered freshman replied.

"Wanna play a game?" asked a smirking Temari with a glint of excitement in her eye. "I'll go easy on you"

"Well I guess. I probably won't win though" replied Naruto shrugging his shoulders. "I'm kind of rusty but if you're gunna go easy on me, then why not."

_**20 minutes later**_

"_Shit he's pretty good. I'm stuck right now_" thought Temari as she bite her nail and scanned the board with her eyes.

"Damn I can't believe I still didn't lose. I can't believe imagining what you are going to do next has been working" said Naruto with chuckle which earned him a snort from Shikamaru. "What's so funny?"

"Well you're pretty good but you spoke too soon" said Shikamaru with a smile as he looked from Temari to the board.

"What do you-"began the blonde man but was cut off when he heard Temari say "Checkmate." "Wahh. Aw damnit I thought I was doing well" whined Naruto with fake comical tears. His head slumped in shame over his sudden defeat. "_Spoke too soon_" thought Naruto with a shadow like aura around him.

"Well as much as I'd love to beat you all day, and believe me your good practice, I have to go meet my boyfriend for our date" the vice president said as she threw her jacket on and called what Naruto believed to be her boyfriend. "Hey babe, where am I meeting you?" asked the blonde, her hand playing with her bang slightly. "Oh you can't. No, it's fine. Yeah I'll text you later then. Okay bye" finished the blonde with a solemn tone as she hung up, letting out a sigh in the process.

Naruto and Shikamaru just looked at each other before Shikamaru turned to his club mate. "What happened?"

"Oh, Kabuto said he had to pick up his little sister from school. Welp, I'm going to go home then" answered Temari with a frown, clearly not happy about the turn of events.

With Temari now out of the room, Naruto waited to make sure she was gone before asking his question. "Weird I thought you two were a couple. What's the deal with that guy?"

Shikamaru went slightly red in the face as he heard the question. "No no no, we're just shoegi teammates. That's all" defended Shikamaru while waving his hands back and forth. "But I don't think that guys right for her. I've got a bad feeling about him."

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" asked a half joking Naruto. His eyes only leaving Shikamaru's for a second before returning back.

"No, I wish it was just that. I do like her but there's something off about him. Like he's keeping a secret. I need proof or else I doubt she'd listen to me" said a worried Shikamaru.

"Well then let's go get that evidence. I'd love to help" shouted an eager Naruto with a grin as he shot up from his wooden chair at the shoegi table.

"Okay yeah let's go" Shikamaru shouted as he too shot up but from the couch. "Wait shit, he's home for the day" remembered the shoegi player.

"Let's go tomorrow!" yelled Naruto without losing any enthusiasm, clearly not trying to notice how stupid he seemed.

"Yeah! Meet me here tomorrow during study hall" replied Shikamaru as he and his new friend Naruto shared a thumbs up and matching grins.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day Study Hall<strong>

"Okay so right about now, Kabuto is finishing up chemistry, right?" asked Naruto to Shikamaru who nodded.

"You sure this plan of yours will work?"

"Of course it will. In the movies the guy always goes to meet the secret admirer. Don't even worry Tamari is absent today so your safe" reassured the blonde.

"But what if he's going to reject the girl?" asked the chess member still skeptical and worried that he hadn't had time to picture the plan.

"That's why the note says "Only come if you are single and are interested in dating me". Duh it's not that hard" replied Naruto as he slipped the note into the locker before he and his partner in crime sprinted back towards the chess room to await his arrival.

After waiting for about twenty minutes, the bored pair that was daydreaming on opposite ends of the couch heard footsteps approaching. "See I knew he was a cheater!" yelled Shikamaru as he swung the door open to reveal an overweight guy who's shirt was two sizes two small from the looks of it, big comical lips and a pony tail. Both the blonde and his chess counterpart sweat dropped at the sight.

"Honey I'm here" cooed the teen as he burst past the two guys. Noticing the situation, his face turned grim. "So there's no girl" began to cry the unintentional victim as he looked between the two boys. "I knew a love letter was too good to be true. I guess I'm stuck with two-D girls forever. You guys suck" the otaku who ran away crying yelled.

"_Poor guy" _thought Naruto as he turned to see a pissed off Shikamaru.

"You put it in the wrong locker!? Idiot!" scolded the pineapple haired teen as he waved his arms frantically to show his distress.

"No need to point fingers. It was a group effort. We can still do this! I have a new plan" reassured the blonde which earned him a "new plan?" from his friend. "And what team effort? That plan was completely yours" complained the chess player.

"Details, Details" brushed off Naruto with a smile. Come on. New Idea!" the whiskered freshman cheered with a fist pump.

"Okay last chance and then it's my turn. Same time tomorrow" ordered Shikamaru before turning around and muttering something about a nap before walking away with his hands in his pocket.

"So here's the plan" began Naruto as he stood in the middle of the chess clubroom, Shikamaru sitting cross-legged on the couch listening intently. "We get a girl and we have her flirt with him, then if he does anything we snap a picture and show it to Temari. This always works in the movies"

"But what if he doesn't fall for it. If he thinks he'll get caught, he won't make a move" the chess player stated intelligently.

"If that happens, we'll just have the girl rub up on him or something. Don't worry, it'll all work out" reassured the blonde with a thumbs up.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Dude are you shitting me!? yelled Shikamaru as he stared disbelievingly at his blonde friend.

In front of him, stood Naruto with makeup on, a dress, and even fake boobs. His hair combed down to look more girly.

"And what are those!" yelled the genius, pointing at a pair of giant fake boobs.

"Hey it was hard to find a girl short notice. And pretty much impossible to find one that would rub up on him" defended the whiskered teen. " And bitch I look hot" teased Naruto.

"Oh my god. How am I supposed to be the knight that protects the king if shit keeps going wrong" Shikamaru complained with a chess analogy.

"Wouldn't Temari be the queen piece" asked a quizzical blonde.

"No. In shoegi, you can lose the queen and still win but losing Temari is not an option. She's the king because you have to protect the king in chess or its game over. Therefore losing Temari is not an option" lectured Shikamaru sternly.

"Then we won't lose her. Look I'll make it work, just watch" walked away Naruto with disturbing swaying hips.

"This is so wrong" thought a paled Shikamaru as he hid behind a corner of the hallway, still keeping Kabuto and Naruko, Naruto's girl alias, in his sight.

"Hey cutie. I saw you looking all cool from across the hall and I totally wanna hang out with you. What do ya say" flirted Naruto in the most girlish voice he could make."

"Taking one look at the blonde, Kabuto raised an eyebrow as if to say he wasn't falling for it. "Sorry, but I have a girlfriend" answered the silver haired man while pushing his glasses higher up on his face and beginning to walk away.

"_Wow I got rejected quicker than I thought_" thought Naruko, slightly shocked. "_I guess it's time for plan B._"

"Wait" called out Naruto as he caught up to Kabuto, grabbing his hand to stop his exit. Kabuto turned around, slightly pissed off by the annoyance. Naruto, disregarding his look, faced away from where he knew the camera was and started hugging Kabuto, forces his hands towards his fake "lady parts."

"What are you doing?!" yelled the chess girls boyfriend. "Get off of me." Pushing the blonde off, Naruto could only hope Shikamaru got the picture.

"Look lady, don't you have a family to get home to?" asked Kabuto with poison seemingly laced in his voice.

"I'm an orphan and live alone, asshole" seethed Naruto, trying desperately to hold back.

"Oh, that makes two of us then" the silver haired man mumbled under his breath, barely audible. Naruto missed it over his anger but Shikamaru caught it. Disregarding what he heard, Shikamaru readied the camera hoping he got another chance to take a picture since the first attempt failed.

"Oh sorry I didn't know" apologized Kabuto as he walked away with his head slumped.

"Whatever" Naruto tsked as he walked up to Shikamaru. "Did you get it?"

"No, your plan sucked. But did you hear what he said?" asked Shikamaru.

"No why" inquired the blonde freshman as he squinted his eyes? Shikamaru took a thinking pose as he wondered how best to explain it.

Taking a deep breath, Shikamaru began to explain. "I kept referring to myself as the knight who must protect the king, Temari, right?. But what if the king in the situation is her boyfriend and not her. After all you have to watch the king's position in reference to the other pieces on the board in order to win."

"Yeah so what. How does that help?" asked Naruto still very much confused.

"Didn't you hear him? When you said you were an orphan, he muttered something like "That makes two of us" finished Shikamaru thinking that his friend figured it out.

"Yes. I agree" smiled Naruto clearly not following but pretending to.

Sighing, the brunette teen pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. "So, he canceled his date with Temari because he had to "Pick up his sister" but if he's an orphan and lives alone, then he doesn't have a sister."

"Oh shit!" shouted Naruto when it all processed in his mind. "Let's catch up to him and snap a picture of him."

"Yeah, let's go." And with that the pair ran after Kabuto, hoping this was the breaking point to their investigation.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"Are you serious right now!" yelled Temari as she stared down her boyfriend, Kabuto. "You cheated on me?"

"Babe no. Who told you that?" Kabuto asked, a cold sweat dawning his brow.

"No one you need to know. But this picture says enough" seethed the blonde as she held up a picture of him kissing a redheaded short girl, with two finger. "You don't even have a sister! I would have found out eventually when you would have taken me to meet her" Temari finished, her eyes glued to the floor and her voice low due to sadness.

"Sweaty" began Kabuto which caused Temari to look up at him hopefully. "What makes you think you would have been around for that long?"

At that comment, Temari's eyes began to water and she could feel the sadness and anger building up in her. Before she could say anything though, something happened that surprised her.

Kabuto had been tapped on the shoulder and when he turned around to address the person, a fist met his face causing him to fall to the floor. "What did you say to her, bastard" Shikamaru cursed now oozing anger. "You would have been lucky if she was around long." Temari blushed at what he said but decided to let him defend her.

The silver haired man stood up and went to hit Shikamaru but stopped when he noticed a certain blonde standing behind Shikamaru with a hand on his shoulder. Realizing he couldn't take them both, he stomped away cursing under his breath. A quiet "she isn't worth this crap" being heard by Temari and her hero's.

As the situation settled down, Naruto noticed the situation and cleared his throat, getting the attention of his shoegi friends. "So I'm going to go Shikamaru" smiled Naruto with a wave. "Yeah thanks for having my back Naruto" replied Shikamaru with a matching smile.

"Walking away, Naruto couldn't help but let his mind race. "_Go get her bro. Sucks I'm gunna miss it but a guy has to take a hint I guess_"

"So" began Temari as she looked to her friend and club mate. "Thanks for defending me"

"No big deal. That guy was nothing. Naruto's crappy plans took more energy than dealing with that bastard" joked Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Oh so you've been at it a while?" Temari questioned.

"Yeah well this was important and Naruto kept screwing up. But I really owe it to the guy. I couldn't do it without him" Shikamaru said, speaking highly of his new friend.

"So why was a lazy ass like you so determined for me to know about Kabuto" asked the blonde girl expectantly.

"I'd never be too lazy for you" responded Shikamaru without missing a beat. His eyes locked on hers. Temari blushed at his comment and was left speechless. When he realized she wasn't going to respond he continued.

"Plus I got to practice applying shoegi to real life so it was a win win" smiled Shikamaru. "But damn was it troublesome. I need a nap so see you tomorrow".

Temari just watched as her knight walked away, rubbing the back of his head. "_Thank you_" thought the blonde with a blush and a small smile.

**Meanwhile with Shikamru**

"_Damn, that was such a cool exit speech_!" cheered Shikamaru in his mind, sparkles in his eyes in giddy excitement. "_I'll win her over yet_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So yet again Naruto has made an influence on the people he meets. I hope you all liked the chapter. This story is a practice story so that I can become a better writer so regardless of feedback, I'm going to finish it! It doesn't have many views now but I'll never give up on a story.

How did you like my first ShikaxTem chapter? Cute? Did you realize he was cheating before Naruto? That doesn't say much but that's fine. How about Gaara's situation? Believable? Probably not but drop a review and let me know. Fight in the next chapter so stay tuned. (You can probably tell between who) Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed the read.

_**Notice!-** _I am not bashing on drug addicts, nor am I trying to make them look bad. I actually have a few friends who I know have smoked weed and other things. Point is, I can't stop it but I won't judge. It doesn't make them bad people. I don't do it and that's what matters. I wanted to show how people can succumb to peer pressure and lonelyness and how they can rebound from it. In this case it's thanks to a certain blonde hero. Hope it worked out!


	3. Hard Hitters Don't Quit!

**Authors Note:**

Chapter 3 is up. Finally! So my laptop had a virus so this is probably late. Anyways finally some action so hope you enjoy the fight, and the moral behind it. Review and stay tuned for the final 2 chapters. All character story lines will come together for a really cool final chapter!

All rights reserved to their original owners of course. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Monday- Lunchtime<strong>

"_I wonder if things worked out with Shikamru and Temari. Damn I should have stuck around to watch. Bet that lazy bastard thought of something cheesy to say_" thought Naruto with a smile as he exited his classroom and walked through the halls towards his next 'adventure'.

Looking out the window to pass time as he thought of where to go, a smile crept its way onto the blonde's face. "_Might as well look for a new place to go. It's kind of cool being the lone wolf and going around saving those in need_. _And it's finally nice out. I'll go get some fresh air_."

Walking out of the school, Naruto wondered around for a good ten minutes. He took in all aspects of his surroundings as if he had no care in the world. The birds chirping their happy songs, the trees leafless in the fall weather, and even the kid getting bullied on the football field. "_Wait what_?" thought Naruto as he noticed a teenage boy with a bowl haircut and a green jumpsuit getting bullied by a guy with what looked like a duck's buck haircut.

"_Gotta ruin the nice atmosphere_" thought Naruto as he ran over to aid the kid.

"What's wrong string bean? Don't you get it string bean because you're as skinny as a twig, you're clad in green and no one likes you. Laugh asshole" yelled the blackette bully as he threw the smaller victim to the floor. He went to follow up with a kick to the gut but a hand grabbed his foot and stopped its swing halfway before throwing it back.

"I actually like string beans. And they're good for you ya'know" patronized the whiskered freshman as he stared down the bully like a savage beast. "And I hate people who take advantage of the helpless."

"Hnn" slightly growled the teen as he stared back at the blonde, his eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance. "You've got some guts loser. You think you can protect this string bean from me? Do you know who I am?"

"Don't know and don't really care. Just leave him alone. It's over" Naruto said while holding an open hand in front of the bully to let him know to back off.

"Oh please. One weakling protecting another weakling doesn't make a difference. It's pathetic really" argued the bully as he shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes arrogantly.

Smirking at the challenge and accusation Naruto took a step forward to face the man. Their eyes meeting with static tension, their faces nearly touching. "Who said I was weak?" asked the whiskered man.

"Oh tough guy?" seethed the blackette.

"I know I'm stronger than some low life bully" the blonde retorted, his eyes never leaving the teens in front of him.

"Fine, if you think you're so tough, meet me in building G4 and prove it. I'll bring a body bag" continued the bully as he took a step to walk away.

"Good you'll need one because I won't lose. I believe in myself" said Naruto who seemed like he was trying to convince himself.

"Damn is that stupid. What a dobe" laughed the man as he walked away, leaving an angered blonde and a petrified green wearing teen who was still on the floor.

Turning around with a grunt, Naruto noticed the teenager so he walked over and stretched his hand out to help him up. "Are you okay? What's your name bro?"

"I'm Lee. And you shouldn't have helped me. Now you're going to get hurt."

"Maybe. But I couldn't just let him bully you. I wouldn't be a man if I ran from someone in need" grinned Naruto.

"Soooo coooool" yelled Lee with stares in his eyes. "You're like a hero in an anime. I wish I could be cool like you."

"Ahhhaha" Naruto laughed nervously as he didn't really know what to say. When he finally became more comfortable, he looked the kid in the eyes with a serious expression. "Come watch the fight Lee. Promise me" demanded the blonde.

"M..Me?" shrieked the bowl cut boy. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because I want to show you something" answered Naruto. "And what the hell, you were going to let me fight your battle and possibly get beat up and not even show up to support me. What's that shit all about!?" yelled Naruto as he flailed his arms in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I'll come. Don't hit me!?" cried Lee in fear as he fell to the ground in the fetal position, violently shaking.

Sweat dropping at what Lee was doing, Naruto let out a heavy sigh. "Look, I'm not going to hit you. And don't be so high strung. I'm going but be sure to be there after school. Yeah?"

"Okay. I'll be there but I won't be much help in the fight. Especially against Sasuke Uchiha" answered the green clad teen disappointedly before looking up towards the blonde from the floor.

Naruto was already on his way back into school and only offered a small wave goodbye behind his head.

"_I hope he doesn't get beaten up too bad for me_" thought Lee as he turned towards his building of school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That Day- After School Building G4<strong>_

Walking up on the gym building, Naruto noticed Lee, standing on a garbage can to get a better view of what was happening inside the building. His eyes were glossed over like he had been staring for a while and his attention, completely focused on what he was seeing.

Now standing behind the enthralled kid, Naruto cleared his throat which cause Lee to tense and fall off the trash can.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't peeking on the workout. Please don't hit me!" cried Lee as he covered his face with his arms, clearly not noticing it was Naruto who noticed him.

"Lee, Lee, calm down. I'm not gonna hit you. Get up because I'm ready to get this over with" commanded the blonde sternly as he began walking towards the entrance. "You seemed pretty absorbed on what you were watching."

"And what workout?" Naruto inquired as he swung the two metal doors open to reveal a gym. A boxing gym to be precise. Naruto sweat dropped at what he was seeing.

"Lee?" asked Naruto dryly without turning around to face his friend.

"Ye...Yes Naruto?" Lee answered nervously.

"Is Sasuke some hot shit boxer or something?" asked the whiskered freshman, his bangs covering his eyes.

Lee could only nod his head in fear of the blonde's reaction. Without seeing his answer, Naruto knew what Lee had said. Spinning around quickly, Lee could see the distress on Naruto's face.

"Yo Lee, why didn't you tell me he was a boxer. I've never boxed before!" cried the blonde slightly more dramatic than necessary.

"Well then you better suit up. Grab some pads and gloves from the rack dobe. Like that'll help though" snickered Sasuke as he punched his gloves together from the boxing ring in the middle of the room.

Looking at Lee and then to Sasuke, Naruto walked towards the rack and began to prepare his equipment. "_No backing down now hot shot. You have to teach Lee to stand up for himself_" calmed the blonde to himself as he walked towards the ring with orange gloves, an orange mouth piece, and an orange head pad.

"Looky here. You're obsessed with orange just as bad as "string bean" over there is obsessed with the color green. You two losers deserve each other" teased Sasuke with an arrogant smirk.

"Whatever man. Are we going to fight or are you going to keep flirting with me?" asked the blonde quizzically.

"Dobe" was all he offered as a response before he charged at Naruto. Naruto tensed at his speed but put up his guard. He was ready to take the first blow but it never came. Lowering his guard below his face, Naruto saw a silver haired man and a man that looked surprisingly like Lee, holding Sasuke back.

"_How did they get up here so fast_?" Naruto thought as he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Sasuke what have we told you about having unofficial matches. And with a non-member no less" asked the silver haired man who was holding on to Sasuke by the chest.

"This is no concern of yours Kakashi-Sensei" seethed the blackette, clearly pissed that his fight was stopped.

"Listen kid, I like your attitude but you can't explode your youth all over this guy's face. Not without a referee anyway" shouted the Lee copy with a thumbs up, a grin and a weird sparkle in his eye.

"Guy-Sensei?" asked Sasuke in bewilderment.

"Okay Mr.…?" asked Guy as he turned around to Naruto.

"Naruto sir, Naruto Uzumaki" stated the blonde as he looked to Lee to see him watching intently.

"Okay Naruto. Here are the rules. No hitting below the belt, three knockdowns so don't get knocked down three times. 10 second downs are out. If there is a down, you need to go to your corner or to one I direct you to. There will be 2 minute rounds. Is this all understood" asked Guy seriously.

"Yes sir" replied Naruto, slightly dazed by all the rules. He thought boxing was you hit your opponent until you win or get knocked out. This might be more work than he thought. "_How troublesome?_" thought Naruto with a smile as he remembered his friend's catchphrase.

"_Okay, if I'm going to win I'll need a strategy. First, I just need to survive the first round and observe how he fights. I'll find an opening and exploit it in the next round_" thought Naruto as he looked at Sasuke across the ring with a calculating stare.

Kakashi had just finished prepping Sasuke before stepping out and letting Guy draw both fighters into the middle of the ring. "Okay, I want a good clean fight. Naruto, since I know Sasuke as a fighter, I'll wish you good luck." With that said, Naruto reached his glove out for the customary shake before a fight but Sasuke left him with just a grunt.

"With both fighters in their respective corners, let the fight begin!" yelled Guy from outside the ring as he rang the bell, signaling the start of the round.

* * *

><p>Like before Sasuke came at Naruto with blinding speed. Putting up his guard, the blonde tried his best to prepare himself. "You screwed up loser. Now I'll show you the difference in our strength" yelled the boxer as he threw a left hook at his opponent.<p>

The whiskered freshman barely blocked the punch with his gloves but before he knew it, there was a right jab planted firmly in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to spit up in pain.

"_So fast_" thought the blonde as he gripped his stomach and jumped back to try and create space.

"Are you just going to run, dobe" arrogantly shouted the blackette as he dashed towards Naruto with stunning footwork.

"I need to stay on the defensive until I figure out a strategy" the blonde thought with a cold sweat as he tried desperately to avoid the fierce punches.

Sasuke threw a strong one two combination of jabs as he tested Naruto's defense. He wasn't too impressed however because the blonde took the brunt of both attacks. He followed up with a left hook which only grazed the rookie's whiskered cheek as he took a step back and moved his face out of range.

Angered that he let him dodge his punch, Sasuke took a large step forward, lowered his hips and sent an uppercut into Naruto's gut.

"Ghak" spit up Naruto as he lowered his guard to cover his stomach. Sasuke didn't let the opportunity slip as he sent a potent jab into the blonde's nose. Naruto's eyes glazed over as he hit the floor of the ring, his body crashing hard against the floor.

"DOWN!" screamed Guy as he got between the fighting duo and directed Sasuke to his corner. "Naruto is down. 1, 2, 3, 4"

"I told you it was pointless Naruto. We can't win against guys like Sasuke" yelled Lee as he covered his eyes, fearful of the sight in front of him.

"_I knew this kid couldn't handle Sasuke. Guy what were you thinking_?" wondered a bored Kakashi as he watched the fight lazily.

"5, 6_._ _This guy is done_" Guy thought as he continued his count.

Watching as his world spun and his hearing and vision blurred, Naruto tried eagerly to stand up. At least that's what it felt like to him but in actuality he hadn't moved at all. Suddenly something he heard became legible. "5, 6, 7" counted a voice that he was too rocked to distinguish.

"_Well that hurt_" Naruto groggily thought as he clenched his teeth and forced himself up as quickly as he could. Now on one knee, the blonde's senses became to return to normal. Holding his knee for support, the whiskered freshman pushed himself to his feet.

"_Impossible. I knocked his light out. Why is he getting up?"_ Sasuke thought, losing his cool over the sight before him.

"Incredible! Naruto, I'm sorry I doubted you. Please don't beat me up when this is over" yelled Lee with a bow of apologies.

"_This boy_" thought Kakashi in bewilderment.

"The fighter has stood up with a count of 8. Can you fight kid?" asked Guy as he checked Naruto's reactions.

"Until I die" replied the blonde while panting heavily with blood coming from his nose.

"Okay! You've got the power of youth. I like that! Sasuke? Fight!" Guy yelled as he waved for the fight to continue.

Without even waiting for Guy to get out of the way, Sasuke was on Naruto with a flurry of punches. Naruto was doing a decent job of minimalizing the damage by blocking with his gloves but the damage was adding up.

"You gonna throw a punch or what loser. What happened to all that big talk" yelled Sasuke as he punched Naruto's defense causing his guard to open up.

"You look like a dumb turtle with that defense" the blackette teased as he went in for a finishing blow. "Looks like I won in the first round dobe"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Naruto as he stepped in with a bang of his foot, twisted his hips, and turned his shoulder inward as he threw a left straight into Sasuke's cheek. The boxer didn't seem to expect this and so he took the brunt of the blow.

Sasuke went airborne as the punch made contact with his cheek. His eyes rolled back into his skull and he hit the ground with a loud thud. All eyes in the room resembled dinner plates.

"Do…DOWN! Fighter to your corner" yelled Guys slightly shocked as he walked towards Sasuke's downed form. "1, 2, 3…"

"_What a punch_" thought Kakashi as he suddenly took interest in the fight.

"Oh my god. That was amazing Naruto. You really are strong. They should give you your own anime where you're the hero!" shouted Lee with sparkles in his eyes and his fist clenched in front of his face in excitement.

"4, 5, 6"

"_What the hell just happened? Where am I?"_ thought a groggy Sasuke as his world spun in circles. "_Why do I taste blood? Wait blood?"_ Upon tasting what seemed like iron, Sasuke realized what had happened. "_Damn that fucker hits hard. I'll really have to watch out. I don't know if I can take another hit like that_"

"7, 8"

"S_hit I need to get up_" thought Sasuke as he shot up to his feet. Blood slightly trickling down from his lip.

"Sasuke can you fight?" Guy asked.

"Do you have to ask, idiot" seethed the blackette as he punched his gloves together.

"Okay, Naruto? FIGHT" waved in Guy as he jumped out of the way quickly this time. Naruto seemed glued to his spot, still in awe at the punch he threw. The veteran boxer however did not let this opening go unpunished.

"I'll kill you for making me bleed!" Sasuke screamed as he charged Naruto once again, this time making sure his guard was up. Throwing a right hook, Naruto didn't even attempt to move as the punch inched closer and closer to his face. When he finally realized what was happening, only one word crossed his mind.

"_Shit_"

*Ding Ding. "Time up. Round one is over!" yelled Guy which halted Sasuke's punch. The boxer apparently had too much pride to attack after the bell.

"_Phew. Thank god. I was almost laid out_" thought Naruto as he lethargically walked over to his bench.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was now sitting in his corner and offered him a water bottle. "Spit" was all he said to which Naruto obliged. He moved the liquid in his mouth before spitting out blood water into the bucket Kakashi was holding.<p>

"That was some hit" said Kakashi as he looked to a silent Naruto. When he realized he wasn't going to answer, he continued.

"Sasuke is a true prodigy. His brother, Itachi, is a professional boxer so he's been training all his life. Actually, he's been ranked number one in speed and defense for a high school freshman. And yet you managed to land a crippling hit" stated Kakashi as he searched Naruto's face for a response.

With his expression shadowed, Naruto looked down at his hand before finally looked up at the coach.

"That felt soooo amazing. I was all like "BAM" and he was all like "OOHH I'M DYING. BLAH" yelled Naruto with sparkles in his eyes and a giant, face splitting grin plastered on his face.

Kakashi just sweatdropped at this. "_You were almost knocked out too. And knocked down first actually" _thought Kakashi before dismissing his thought.

"Okay look kid. I like your spirit so I'm going to help you out. That last hit proved to me that you're what we call a 'power hitter'. Breed for knockouts, you can really pack a punch. If you want to win you gotta hit him so enough of this turtle defense. I'd say you only need one more hit too. There's no easy way to get through Sasuke's defense but I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Wait you're not going to give me a strategy or any tips?" asked Naruto sounding a little shocked.

*Ding, Ding. "Round two has begun!" yelled Guy as he waved the fighters to the ring.

"Oh and we're out…. of…. time" joked Kakashi sounding like a game show host. "Good luck kid. I'm rooting for you"

"_Bastard. You were no help" _thought Naruto with a scowl. "One more hit" muttered the blonde to himself. "I just have to keep saying that and I'll never give up"

"FIGHT!"

Like before, both fighters were at it again. However this time, Naruto was the one taking charge. He continued to dash forward throwing jab after jab while throwing in a hook here and there. Sasuke, however was fighting cautiously. He just took his time to dodge and waited for an opening.

"Whoa. What a turnaround" laughed Sasuke as he elegantly dodged a left hook. He didn't have time to counter attack because the blonde's next attack was already aimed for his face.

"_My bodies heavy. And my legs feel like concrete blocks. But if I stop my advance, he's going to put me down_" thought Naruto as he continued to send heavy blows toward his opponent. Dripping with cold sweat, Naruto shoved Sasuke into the ropes to try to open his guard.

"Wrong move dobe" said Sasuke coldly as he bounced of the rope and immediately rebounded towards the blonde with a jaw shattering hook. With the momentum from the rope and the blackette's normal monstrous speed, he only appeared as a blur to the blonde.

"_This is over_" thought Kakashi with a solemn look in his eyes.

"_Well what did you expect?"_ Guy asked himself in his mind as he approached the downed blonde. "Down! Sasuke to your corner. 1, 2, 3"

"_Hn I'm glad I finished this. His dash is seriously quick_ _and his power is kind of scary_" sweated a tired but proud Uchiha.

"4, 5"

"_What happened? I was doing well, wasn't I? Shit, I think I can taste blood_" thought the blonde as he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"_What!? He's not knocked out. He'd better not get back up_" thought Sasuke as he noticed the blonde's movement.

"_If I get knocked down again, I'll lose. Then I'll never hear the end of it from Sasuke. Not to mention Lee wouldn't have learned a thing_" thought a teary eyed blonde as he noticed Lee staring at him with tears gushing down his face.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry. You got hurt because of me. WHY!" shouted Lee while crying his eyes out comically.

"If only I was stronger" cried the green clad teen under his breath as he put his head into his hands to cry, apparently being serious now.

"6, 7, 8, 9"

Naruto caught this and clenched his teeth in pain. "If you want to be stronger..." yelled Naruto as he stood up half way to which Lee looked up at him with a tear stained face. "Then do it! Believe it!" the blonde finished screaming as he stood up fully. His lip dripping blood and his eyes glossed over.

Lee could only stare with his mouth hung open as he witnessed the impossible. "How….How are you standing again. Just give up!" yelled Lee feeling like it was a hopeless fight.

"Naruto. Do you want to throw in the towel?" asked a worried Guy.

Looking at Lee while he spoke, the blonde uttered one word in response. "Never." With a nod from Guy, he waved both fighters in but strangely neither moved.

"I'll give you one more chance to leave before I hurt you anymore. Next hit will be lights out dobe. Just walk away" Sasuke offered with an arrogant smirk left on his face.

Naruto looked over to Lee after hearing this to notice the green attired teen nodding his head furiously for Naruto to accept the generous offer. Smiling, Naruto looked Lee dead in the eyes. "I have one more down till I lose. And I don't plan on seeing the ground of this ring again. I'll never give up so you'd better knock me down for good, Sasuke."

Smiling at the answer and offering a trademark "Hn" Sasuke charged Naruto. He delivered a rib crushing uppercut into the blondes abdomen followed by a swift right and left hook. He ended his combination with a right straight aimed at the blondes face. "This is it dobe" yelled Sasuke as he threw his arm.

Thinking quickly, Naruto met the punch half way absorbing the little momentum it could gain and swung at the blackette's face only to hit air. Sasuke jumped back on the balls of his feet an extra time to create some extra space between them. "_Some maneuver_" thought the impressed boxer.

"_Interesting. By intercepting the jab before Sasuke's elbow could finish extending, the kid managed to at least half the power of the blow_" thought a stunned Kakashi.

"Just go down. Just go down. Just stay down. Please. Enough" thought Lee as he watched this now one sided brawl. He didn't want to watch Naruto get hurt for him but he felt that if he didn't, then he was disrespecting the blonde.

"I said I wasn't going down and I meant it" egged on Naruto as he waved for Sasuke to come at him.

"Whatever dobe. It's your funeral" Sasuke shouted as he charged Naruto.

Sending a barrage of hits to Naruto's stomach to try to get him to lower his guard, Sasuke sent a feint consisting of a left hook into Naruto's ribs.

"_Shit. That'll break something_" thought the blonde as he lowered his guard slightly to try and reduce the impact.

"_I see the opening. Good fight… Naruto_" thought the blackette as he jabbed Naruto twice across the same cheek that he hit the last time Naruto went down.

"_Looks like that's it_" thought Kakashi as he watched the blows make contact.

Slumping slowly, Naruto began to fall down before an image flashed in his head. It was of when he first saw Sasuke bullying Lee. "_No_" thought the whiskered teen as he stopped himself from falling to the ring floor.

"Dut dut dut" breathed out Naruto as he tried his best not to fall. "Phew what'a close one" laughed the blonde.

"Why you!" Sasuke shouted as he charged Naruto.

*Ding, Ding. "Time up! Round two is over. Final round will begin shortly so take your corners!" shouted Guy as he came in between the two.

Slumping down in his corner, the blonde quickly passed out on his stool. "Hey kid. Yo kid you have to wake up" yelled Kakashi as he violently shook Naruto. Noticing as it wasn't working, he dumped a bucket of water all over his head. Waking up with a start, Naruto just stared at the silver haired coach.

"Good you're awake. Now quickly, I need you to know this. You can't last another round of this so you're going to need to land one more hit. If you can do that, you might be able to win. Understood?"

"Yeah. But why are you helping me. Aren't you Sasuke's mentor?" asked a curious whiskered freshman.

"That's true I am. But Sasuke always felt inferior to Itachi. So I suppose that's why he tries to bully and act better than those weaker than him. I just thought you could be the one to change that" Kakashi answered while looking away.

"How can I?" Naruto asked.

"Oh looks like the round is starting. Good luck" smiled the coach.

"Wait bu-." began the blonde before Guy cut him off.

*Ding, Ding. "Let the final round begin. Fight!"

"_Damnit. Every time!"_ thought an annoyed blonde as he was forced into yet another round without a plan.

* * *

><p>"You ready to end this dobe" asked an arrogant looking Sasuke as he punched his gloves together.<p>

"You know it bastard" replied Naruto as he dashed towards his opponent.

Sasuke didn't stay on the defensive this time. He dodged a few jabs and hooks before leading in with a one-two combination that continued to hit Naruto square in the face. He was undeterred however as the blonde kept sending a flurry of punches.

"_One more hit. One more hit_" was all Naruto could think of. Defense was no longer an option as he let his instincts take over.

"Just go down already damnit. Go down!" yelled Sasuke as he landed his third straight one-two combination before throwing in another powerful hook.

Leaning back on his heals slightly, Naruto just recoiled from the blow and kept sending out his attacks. A left hook, then a right cross, then a left jab. They just continued to rain down on Sasuke. Being the prodigy that he was, the blackette just weaved through them taking little to no damage.

"_Naruto. You won't stay down will you?" _thought an impressed Lee. "_If I could be like you, even a little bit, I'd be so happy_." Hearing Naruto's words in his head Lee's eyes shifted from fearful to determine. "If_ you want to be strong, then just do it! I'll never give up! Believe it!"_

"_I can do this too"_ Lee thought as he began to cheer for Naruto as loudly as he could.

"_Looks like I'll have to use my famous counter on him if I want him to go down. You have my respect. Naruto Uzumaki_" thought the prodigy as he turned his head effortlessly to avoid Naruto's punch and sent a jab straight towards the blondes face. Naruto who was dashing forward had no time to react as his body inched closer and closer to the approaching fist.

"_Shit. I can't dodge it. Okay. Last ditch effort. I can only probably slip in an uppercut so here goes nothing_" thought the whiskered rookie as he sent his right hand up towards Sasuke's chin.

Both hits met their targets, Sasuke's square into Naruto's nose and Naruto's only grazing Sasuke's chin. It seemed the fight had been decided.

"Down!" yelled Guy as Naruto fell to the floor. And the winner is…" began Guy as he looked over to see a shocked looking Sasuke.

"My legs" thought Sasuke as he too fell to the floor. Trying to get up, the boxing prodigy could only fall back onto his butt. His body, clearly not listening to him.

"What's going on" shouted Lee as he watched in disbelief. "Why is Sasuke down? Did he slip?"

"It's amazingly lucky for Naruto but I know what happened" said Kakashi as Lee looked over to him and Guy began his count.

"1, 2, 3, 4"

"Wait Guy-Sensei. I can still stand. I won!" yelled Sasuke as he again tried to stand but experienced the same results.

"Pinpoint Blow" stated Kakashi as if everyone knew what that was. "It seems as though Naruto's punch grazed the center of Sasuke's chin. I'm not positive that's the case but if you're hit at that point, then the brain shakes and you lose feelings in your legs."

"5, 6, 7, 8"

"Damnit I'm getting up" argued Sasuke as he struggled to his feet.

"If this happens, then no matter how much you try, your brain will not respond to you. Unfortunately for you anyway, Sasuke."

"Damnit no!" yelled Sasuke as he banged on his legs in an attempt to get them to work again.

"9, 10! Double down. It's a draw!" yelled Guy as he ran out of the ring to get a fresh bucket of water.

Coming back and throwing the water onto Naruto's sleeping form, the blonde awoke with a start. "I'm up grandpa. Jeez!" yelled the blonde before looking around and blinking in surprise when he realized where he was.

"Oh fuck!" screamed the whiskered rookie as he looked around frantically. I got knocked out! So that means I lost. Shit I wanted to prove to Lee that even the weak can get strong if they never give up!"

"Actually Naruto, it was a draw. I doubt you'll understand it if I told you the details but let's just say your last uppercut worked" Kakashi said as he tried to shed light on the situation.

"Oh cool" was all Naruto said before passing out again. This time letting his now swollen face heal for a little.

"Naruto don't die. I need to tell you about my decision!" yelled Lee as he shook the blonde back and forth frantically.

"Decision?" asked Guy and Kakashi in unison as Sasuke stormed off to the locker room with an expressionless look on his face and a clenched jaw.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Hours Later-Same Day<strong>_

"Okay so I guess I'm going then" called out a bruised blonde as he looked around the empty Gym. He had passed out again and this time, everyone just left him there. "Some people" thought the blonde as he opened the metal doors to reveal Lee and a slightly less bruised Sasuke standing outside.

"Um, hey…., guys" Naruto greeted awkwardly as he had assumed they left him.

"So Naruto. You really inspired me to get strong!" blurted out an 'out of character' Lee. "I've decided to join the boxing club. It'll raise my confidence and I'll train every day until I drop and die and I'll never give up and I'll protect the innocent and…."

"Whoa, whoa" cut off Naruto as he waved his hands back and forth. "That's great Lee. I get it. So then what are you doing here Sasuke?"

"Helping Lee set up his locker since he won't stop asking" answered Sasuke quickly as he looked away from the blonde in spit.

"Is that so?" answered the whiskered teen almost as a question.

"And to see you too I guess" finished the prodigy quickly still looking away.

"Look I'm flattered and all but I like gir…" began Naruto but he was quickly cut off by an angry Sasuke.

"Not like that dobe! I wanted to let you know that you've gained my respect. And also" continued the blackette as he turned to look Naruto in the eyes.

"I'm not going to bully anyone anymore. You helped me realize that not all people are weak and even if they're physically weak, they might be strong mentally. I'll never truly win if I bully them. Which I learned the hard way today thanks to your hard ass punches. So instead I'll invite them to join the boxing club. That way I can beat them up without them feeling bad and I can teach them self-confidence" grinned Sasuke as Lee and Naruto sweatdropped.

"_Getting beaten up never feels good_" thought Naruto as he realized how bad his face still stung. "That's a good start I guess" answered Naruto while extending his hand. "You never did shake my hand back there"

"Okay. Why not" Sasuke retorted as he took the blonde's hand in his and shook it. "Come by anytime for a rematch. You got lucky this time dobe"

"A win is a win, bastard" answered Naruto with a smile.

"A tie is luck" finished Sasuke with a matching smile as the three parted ways.

"_Till next time then_" thought Naruto as he made his way towards his home and surely, an ice pack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note 2:<strong>_

So I want to start off by saying that I owe some of the fighting material to episodes 3 and 6 of Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting so if you want check it out. It's a sick boxing anime.

Anyways so sorry this is late again. I had to rewrite it over because of 'you know' and then I didn't like the first draft so I redid that and aghg complications. Hope you liked it though. Please review and stick around for more Madness!

Also happy be-lated holidays. It was a day later because of this and my new Xbox 1! So yeah hope you enjoyed the fight and the morale behind it. The next two chapters will be shorter and also the ending.


	4. Cherry Blossoms

_**Author's Note:**_

So almost the final chapter! One more to go. Naruto will meet his last few to-be friends before the resolution next chapter so hope you stick around. I'll give my normal thanks to reviewers in the last chapter so review! I'm pretty happy with how this turned out!

Sorry this took a little longer to post, if you've been following it, you've probably noticed already but there's not much inspiration with the little views and feedback and also school which sucks. But no matter! I've toughed through and I plan to finish all my stories. So thanks for reading till this point and enjoy the chapter! (Takes place the day after the last chapter)

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday-Lunchtime<strong>

"_Damn, I'm lucky that ice trick worked on my face. Barely any signs of my killer battle yesterday. Praise the almighty internet_" joked the blonde wanderer to himself as he recalled the brutal beating he took from his newest friend. If he could even call Sasuke his friend but he figured it couldn't hurt anything to try.

"Speaking of which" Naruto breathed out with slight excitement in his voice, "_I'm gonna go pay that bastard some revenge with interest_!" Running off towards the gym or battleground as he remembered it, Naruto stopped early when he noticed a pretty blonde haired girl with her hair up in a ponytail, her eyes as blue as Naruto's and her clothes, a pretty revealing purple outfit.

The girl was struggling with what looked like a giant bag of plant fertilizer and was using her entire body to support the bag's weight. "_Damn, the bag's blocking what looks like a pretty sweet body_" thought the fellow blonde as he watched the scene unfold before shaking his head. "_What'a waste. Stupid bag."_

Swaying off balance with the bag, the girl almost dropped it and nearly fell over as a result.

"_No_" thought the whiskered man comically as he watched the girl almost fall. "_No, No, No_" again thought the freshman as he watched the girl almost fall again. "_Noo_" Naruto joked to himself as she again almost dropped it before she reestablished her grip on the bag.

"_Damn if you're going to drop it and fall, then just do it. Don't tease me_" thought Naruto with a smile as he began to walk away. Taking one last glance over at the blonde, he noticed she was falling yet again but this time, the panicked expression on her face told Naruto she wasn't going to catch herself this time.

"_Shit! I didn't actually mean it"_ the freshman exclaimed as he dashed towards the damsel in distress. At top speed, Naruto watched almost in slow motion as the girl began to drop the bag and fall backwards. Reaching around the girl's waist, Naruto caught the blonde with one arm and the bag with the other one before either could hit the floor.

"_Made it. I'm so cool_" thought the hero with a smug smile as he looked down to lock eyes with the girl he had just saved. "That was close. You almost got pancaked by some dirt" smiled Naruto while straightening out the girl and standing up with the bag in his hands.

"Well that would be a terrible way to go out." laughed the girl as Naruto joined her. Letting the laughter die down, Ino was the first one to speak.

"Thank you, I'm Ino. What's my hero's name, huh?" asked the blonde girl with a sweet voice.

"Naruto. I'm not a hero. It was really nothing" awkwardly laughed Naruto as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "_Wow she's really nice. Her calling me a hero doesn't make me happy!_" thought Naruto clearly happy about her compliment.

"Oh really? Good then you can carry that for me back to the gardening club" demanded the girl as she started walking away.

"_Spoke too soon. She's bossy as hell_" paled the blonde as he turned around. "_Wait gardening club? And hold up, damnit!"_ the whiskered man said as he called out to the blonde before seeing that she wasn't going to listen and then having to run to catch up.

* * *

><p>After walking for a short while outside and carrying the nagging girl's bag of dirt, the pair of blondes arrived at a greenhouse looking building. There were tree's taller than the building stretching past the open ceiling windows and hundreds of bushes, shrubs, and flowers inside. Naruto was only witnessing this through the glass walls but still, he knew how surreal the place was.<p>

"Pretty cool place right?" asked Ino faking arrogance earning her an awestruck nod from her 'pack mule'. "Yep, we've grown everything here from the ground up. Except the giant trees. We built this place around those because the school was going to remove them" informed Ino as she swung open the door to the building.

"Wait, who's we?" inquired the blonde as he followed behind Ino with the bag strung over his shoulder. His eyes still wondering the huge amassment of plant life.

"That would be us" spoke a muffled and creepy voice from behind the two. Jumping out of his skin and simultaneously getting the chills, Naruto turned to see a guy with spikey black hair, shades and a grey coat which covered most of his body. His lower half dawned plain black sweat pants.

"Shit dude, you scared the pee outa me" sighed Naruto as he bent over to catch his breath. "I didn't even notice you there"

"No one ever notices me anyways" said the guy with the same stale but creepy voice.

"_What's with this weirdo_?" thought the blonde with a sweatdrop sliding down his face.

"Hey Shino, where's Choji? I got that new fertilizer so I hope he's been feeding the plants properly. No excuse for them to die now, got it" Ino sternly smoke to which Shino gave no reaction.

"He's this way" said Shino as he led the way towards the guy known as Choji. Naruto noticed the weird kid made it a point not to brush up against any of the plant life but decided now wasn't the best time to ask.

Walking through the jungle like area, the group's eyes fell upon a chubby teen about their age with red swirl marks on his cheeks and long brown hair. He appeared to be eating chips with one hand while watering the plants with the other.

"CHOJI!" yelled Ino as she stormed toward her fellow gardener with a look that would surely make people either quake in fear, wet themselves, or both.

"Shit" was all Naruto heard from Choji before the blonde monster grabbed him by the collar and spun him around.

"What have I said about eating while watering the plants? It's not good for them!" cried out the blue eyed blonde as she shook Choji back and forth.

"Ohhh" yelled Naruto which stopped Ino in her tracks. She still held Choji by the collar but stopped shaking him to look at the blonde.

"Are those the new Ichiraku, Ramen Barbeque flavored Chips!" screamed the whiskered man in excitement as he ran over to Choji's dizzy form.

Suddenly not dizzy anymore, Choji's eyes lit up with sparkles similar to Naruto's. "Hell yeah! They're my favorite yet!" screamed the chubby chip fanatic.

"I know. They're the perfect blend of ramen and barbeque goodness. I eat'em every day!" Naruto screamed back.

"Usually I don't share but here man. Have some. I'm sure you're going through withdrawals without these right now" smiled the swirly cheeked teen as he extended his hand to offer some chips to Naruto.

"I can dig that man. Thanks a lot!" shouted the blonde in excitement as he threw his hand into the bag of chips.

"I can dig that? Buahahahah" laughed Choji as his eyes began to tear up. "Where'd you find this guy Ino? He's a riot."

"Naruto helped me bring the fertilizer all the way here because someone was too lazy to go!" scolded the blonde before rubbing her temples. Apparently the noise from the chip obsessed boys was getting to her. Funny because she's just as loud.

"Cool so we can re-soil the plants near the south exit" Choji stated before grabbing his chips back from Naruto. "Damnit Naruto! Don't eat them all. Freaking rude man!"

"Sorry sorry" laughed Naruto awkwardly. "So this place is amazing. It's so big. I bet it has a bunch of creepy crawlies" said the blonde with a mischievous smile.

"Actually not really. Bugs are bad for the fruits and vegetables that we grow so Shino here sprays pesticides on them. But yeah we get some big suckers. Usually centipedes though" informed the blue eyed blonde as she took the bag from Naruto and set it down against the wall.

"Bugs. I hate bugs. They're gross and they crawl everywhere" shuddered Shino as he sprayed pesticides all around himself like air freshener.

"What! Bugs are awesome! They make for the best pranks" yelled Naruto as he began scouring the floor. Finding a centipede crawling around, the blonde picked it up and presented it to the creepy teen.

"Look at this fucker. He's got like one-thousand legs. Wish I had that many legs. I'd be crawling on ceilings… scurrying on walls…. scaring the shit outa people while they sleep…. pr-…" joked Naruto excitedly before Shino stopped him.

"No, No, No! A human with that many legs would be disgusting" wept a very uncomfortable Shino, now finally showing a hint of emotion.

"Look Shino, bugs aren't that bad" began to comfort the whiskered teen. "Without bugs, spiders would rule the world"

"Isn't it the other way around" chuckled Choji as he joined into the conversation.

"Really? Well not the point. They're cool and that's that!" defended Naruto as he crossed his arms which got him a small laugh from Ino and Choji. Shino just paled at the thought of bugs ruling the world.

"_Could they really accomplish that_?" fearfully thought the anti-bug man as he began to sweat bullets.

"So Naruto as thanks for helping me, I'll let you have one flower" smiled Ino as she stared intently at the blonde.

"_Gee thanks. One flower. You made my day lady"_ thought the blonde with a smile. "Nah it's okay. I just did it because you almost got crushed by the bag of fertilizer" stated the blonde plainly.

"Shut up! It's fine I insist. What's your favorite kind?" asked the blonde in a more challenging tone than a questioning one.

"Well I don't really know flowers all too well. Roses are nice I guess" began Naruto to which the blonde just smiled.

"Okay, a rose it i-…" Ino began before getting cut off by Naruto.

"But I think cherry blossom trees are pretty. So I guess those."

"Cherries blossoms?" spoke Ino slightly shocked. "_Interesting_" thought the girl as she pictured her pink haired friend. "Okay I'll be right back"

Coming back with a cherry blossom that she found somewhere in the garden, Ino, Choji and Shino offered their good byes to Naruto. The blonde walked out of the green house with his flower in hand before turning around and waving goodbye again.

"_They said I could come back any time so I guess we're friends now_. _But what the hell am_ _I going to do with this flower for the rest of the day_?" thought the blonde to himself as he walked back into school to attend class.

* * *

><p><strong>Same Day-Two Periods Later<strong>

"Shit man. What the hell am I supposed to do with this damn flower? You know how many comments I've gotten about it. Some girl it was for Satan worship. Like seriously what in the actual hell!" complained Naruto as he threw his arms in the air in frustration. The cherry blossom on the desk in front of him.

"I don't know give it to a girl" shrugged off Kiba as he drank some chocolate milk out of his mini carton.

"Yeah like I know now that many girls. And if you take into account, the one's that run away afraid, we're left with Ino, who gave it to me, Tenten, which would be weird, Temari, who is probably with Shikamru by now, and Hinata. And we both know who has dibs on her" teased the blonde after listing the possibilities. Kiba's only reply was his crimson blush and a small scowl.

"Why don't _you _give it to Hinata?" asked Naruto putting emphasis on the, 'you'.

"Because I don't have the time" Kiba bluffed as he swirled his drink in his hand and looked out of the window.

"Don't you have algebra with her now? And why aren't you there?" inquired the blonde as noticed his friend was never free this period.

"I gave up on algebra. Too hard. I'd better understand dog's barking than finding what X is. Seriously how is a letter a number? It's like they're trying to make it more difficult" complained the dog lover.

"Hahaha" laughed the blonde as he hunched over on his desk. The room they were in was empty so there was a slight awkward pause in conversation while he laughed. "You can't just give up on algebra. You need it dumbass"

"Then why are you free now?" inquired a defensive Kiba.

"Sub. Kakashi came late again so they just called in someone else. Then I saw your ass in here so figured why not?" stated the blonde plainly.

"Damn I really need to get into his philosophy class. How has he not gotten fired yet? It happens every other day" laughed Kiba followed soon by his whiskered friend.

"I don't know but I'm just going to enjoy it. Anyways, this will give you a perfect excuse to get to class. Just take the flower, barge through the door, walk right up to her and say "this reminded me of you" or some crap like that and then sit down. If your teacher gives you shit, just say you need that flower badly and you're sorry" rambled Naruto as he traced the flower on the desk.

"Huh!? That won't work dumbass."

"Just try it. Unless you're chicken shit. Is the puppy scared? You need a wee wee pad or are you going to be oka-…" teased the blonde before he was interrupted by his college.

Kiba got up abruptly and snatched the flower off the desk. "Fine" yelled Kiba as he stomped out of the room with the plant. All the while, mumbling something about not being chicken shit.

Chuckling at his friends antics, Naruto stood up and left the room towards his final class. "_I've gotta find a seat for lunch tomorrow. Carrying people's crap all period is tiring_."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day- Lunchtime<strong>

"_Finally lunchtime!"_ thought Naruto as he swung his bag over his back and left his classroom. "_Wait why am I excited? Whatever. It's off to find a seat!"_

Wandering the hallways for what seemed like forever, and flipping off Gaara's old friends, Naruto had officially run out of idea. "_Shit there's no more places to go. Maybe my lunchtime adventure is over?_" thought the blonde as he tried to think of his next stop.

"_Oh yeah. There's that bench in the dean's office. The one with the Goth kids who always look mad at life_" the whiskered freshman joked as he speed walked to the office. "_I'll just sit there and pretend like I'm in trouble. It's genius!_"

Approaching the office, Naruto couldn't help but notice a beautiful pink haired girl with emerald green eyes sitting on the bench reading a book. The pinkette wore a black blouse with grey jeans and converse sneakers. Her eyelashes fluttered with a hint of mascara and her lips, painted with pink lip gloss.

Realizing he was staring, the blonde quickly steeled his nerves and ducked into the office trying not to be seen. The pinkette glanced up to meet his gaze before he was stopped by the woman at the front desk.

"What can I help you with kid? And why are you crouched down like a moron?"

"I…um well, you see-…" stuttered the freshman before he was cut off by Sakura.

"Are you always this articulate?"

"What? Of course. Wait no. No I mean, agh! Look I just wanted a place to sit that's all" answered Naruto to the woman behind the desk. She was a chubby older woman who seemed to be bigger than the desk. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed it.

"No you can't just sit in here. I'm gonna put you to work" the woman replied as she looked over to the girl reading on the bench. "Hey girly, go with the kid. Since you'll be in here the rest of the week, I doubt you'll ditch out on your detention. Go to room 400 and pick up thirty text books. Apparently Kakashi never requested them but they're mandatory. That idiot"

"Okay fine. I've got nothing better to do. I finished that medical book twice already anyways" answered the girl as she walked out of the room. "Let's go blondie. You move like an old man."

"_Blondie?"_ thought Naruto before stumbling to follow the girl. "_Damn I just wanted to sit down! And why are all the girls I met this week track stars! Damnit slow the hell down!"_ complained the blonde to himself.

Catching up to the girl after jogging from behind, Naruto began matching her speed as they walked in silence. Noticing that she wasn't going to speak, he decided to break the silence.

"So what are you in for" joked the whiskered teen as he smiled at the pinkette.

"Oh a prison joke? Clever" the girl praised sarcastically.

"Who peed in your cheerios? Damn" grunted the blonde as he look away with a scoff.

"Oh I do it myself. Lactose in tolerance is a bitch so I need a substitute."

"Gross. Ever heard of lactate milk? And very original. Never heard that one before" answered Naruto sarcastically.

"Hmm. Coming from a guy who used the most cliché line in the book. Seriously, do you write your own material?"

"Shut up"

Glancing at each other briefly, the pair shared a hearty laugh before Naruto began to speak. "Can I at least know your name or do I need to give you one."

"Oh god no. You don't seem too original whiskers so I'll just tell you. My names Sakura. I'm a freshman"

"Wait do you have for algebra first period?" asked the blonde with his eyes wide in curiosity.

"Yeah I am. But I haven't gone yet since I've already taken it. I'm ahead in my classes by a year. Thank god for my private " smiled the pinkette as she awkwardly smiled at the gawking blonde.

"Ahead! Holy crap you must be a genius!" yelled Naruto as he stopped walking to stare at the girl.

"Well I wanna be a doctor so I have to get ahead" chuckled Sakura as if it was second nature. "Amazing" breathed out Naruto as he began walking again.

As they turned a corner around the dull looking corner of the hallway, Naruto looked over at Sakura. "Oh and I'm Naruto"

"Nope too difficult to remember. You're blondie and that's that."

"Then why did you even ask" Naruto chuckled. "And if you can memorize a medical book, you can remember a name!" paled the blonde.

"So why'd you decide to sit in the dean's office? No normal student willingly hangs with the dean" asked the pinkette as she ignored Naruto's statement.

"I'm not allowed in the lunchroom. It's some serious bull but now, I'm stuck wondering the halls. Just figured I'd sit on the bench but that lazy ass secretary made me do her shit" answered the man.

"That's messed up. You want me to knock a few heads around?" asked the pinkette as she punched her hand in mock excitement.

"Nah it's okay. You seem to be in the dean's office enough as it is" teased Naruto which earned him a death stare from Sakura.

"What was that" fumed the blonde as she cracked her knuckles and let her dark aura flare.

"Hehe. Soo why are you in detention. You seem too smart to cause trouble" answered Naruto avoiding what would have been his second beating of the week.

Looking away from her partner, the pair arrived at room 400. "Oh here we go" said Sakura happy that the subject was changed. She walked into the room and began piling books into Naruto's arms. After 30 books, Sakura turned around and walked out of the room leaving a shocked looking Naruto with his mouth agape.

"Don't look at me blondie. Do you expect me to carry those books?"

"Yes! Actually I do" shouted Naruto.

"Be a man, you pansy"

"Fine, if I'm holding the books, then you have to tell me why you're in detention for the rest of the week. Or do you want me to try and be creative. I know how you feel about my creativity so what's it going to be, huh?"

Smiling at the pinkette's baffled expression, Naruto continued. "You didn't think I'd forget. Spill it."

"Okay fine" pouted Sakura as she took in a deep breath. "Well-… I sort of punched this guy and sent him flying out a window. Before you give me lip mister, he called me "The Pink Sprinkle" because of my pink hair and my f…fl…flat..che…chest. The bastard said they were little like sprinkles!" yelled Sakura as she looked towards Naruto. "He's lucky we were on the first floor."

Naruto couldn't stifle his laugh but he wished he had. The killing intent getting released from Sakura was suffocating. Covering his face with all the books in his own defense, Naruto began to sweat nervously in fear of his own life.

"I was laughing at what you did, not the nickname" shouted Naruto

"Oh really" asked Sakura venomously as she rolled her shoulder back in preparation of the punch she was about to throw.

"Yeah. Honestly, I think your pink hair is really pretty and it makes you unique!" voiced out Naruto quickly trying to save his face.

"Really unique? You really aren't creative" teased the pinkette as she glanced over at the blonde teen. "But thanks blondie. You're the first person besides my parents who's complimented my hair. And your hair isn't bad either blondie" smiled Sakura as the dean's office came into view.

"And you're beautiful even with sprinkle boobs" mumbled Naruto as he let his thoughts slip out.

"What was that whiskers" seethed the girl as a vein popped on her forehead.

"No, No, No! It was meant as a compliment and I was supposed to just think it but then my mouth let it out and now you heard it when you shouldn't have an-…" defended Naruto nervously to which Sakura cut him off with a thunderous laugh and a heavy blush on her face.

Naruto noticing the blush joined along and they laughed as they walked through the office entrance.

"You two seemed to have fun" commented the secretary as she read something on her computer.

Plopping the books down, Naruto shook his dead arms out and stretched out. Meanwhile Sakura was rummaging through her bag for something.

"I guess I'll take my leave then" stated Naruto as he went to walk away. He was stopped though by a petite finger tapping his shoulder. Turning around, Naruto couldn't help but match Sakura's smile.

"Here, Naruto It's my phone number" stated Sakura as she gave him a small slip of paper. "Call me sometime soon and we'll get together outside of school. Or you can swing by here and hang in the dean's office. Or both" Sakura finished with a blush.

"_She finally called me by my name_" thought the blonde with a smile. "Okay sure. Sounds fun. Even though no normal student would willingly hang out in the dean's office" teased the whiskered freshman as he threw her words back at her.

"I guess you don't write your own material since you just steal mine" chuckled Sakura which earned her a smile from Naruto.

"So I'll call you soon" waved Naruto as he walked away from his newest friend. "_I got the digits. No way. I'm such a badass!" _laughed Naruto to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night-Sakura<strong>

"Woah that's crazy Ino. You met him too" giggled Sakura as she spoke on the phone with her friend.

"Yeah small world. And his favorite flowers are cherry blossoms you know?" answered Ino on the other line with a smug smile.

"Interesting. Lucky me then" giggled the pair of girls before Sakura became slightly more serious. "Hey Ino you know a lot of people right?" inquired the girl hoping her friend gave her the answer she was expecting.

"Yeah I've got some connections. I may be a gardener by trade but I'm also the gossip queen. What's up?" asked the blonde curiously.

"Well Naruto said he wasn't allowed in the lunchroom. I know it's weird but still it sucks. I've got an idea to help him if you're in to help" asked the pinkette.

Smiling and taking what her friend said as a challenge, Ino couldn't help but feel excited. "Sure what did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

So the original idea for this chapter was much smaller but I added the Kiba scene on a whim. I don't know I just felt like we needed a scene of down time from new people. Hope this chapter was at least a little funny btw.

Btw, I made Naruto comment on Ino's body because one- he's a pubesant guy, and two- my friend "_**FatalityMass**_" has a new story out for Fairy Tail and his O.C is perverted so little shout out there. Go check him out he's an up and comer so help him out. All other honerable mention in the final chapter!

So no more new friends. The Konoha 11 all know Naruto but what comes next? There is one more chapter so stay tuned. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review! One more! One more! One more!


	5. Fake Lunchroom

**Author's Note: **So the final chapter to this story is here. Not my most popular story or my favorite but I'm still proud of it. It also is my longest so go me! But in actuality, I go the readers. With that said, check out the following writer's stories and special thanks to:

**Stickermans50**- Man you're my best friend and all of your reviews, tips, messages, and support is so valuable to me. Your stories have come so far and you work harder than almost all the writers I know. (All of them but I gotta be nice lol.) So I'm glad I met you on this site and I hope you enjoy the final. Stick your amazing in every way, rereading this the way you have. So thanks for everything. My inspiration as always is you bro.

**The Cursed World- **This guy….. is freaking awesome. He read all of the chapters today or yesterday from the looks of it in order to catch up. He's a riot, and Curse, if you're reading, I finally listed you in a special thanks slot so you definitely earned it friend. I appreciate you and I hope you enjoy the final

**TYGO1-**For your reviews and continuous support, I thank and appreciate you**. **You are a person of few words but I still enjoy messaging you so we should do it more. Hope you enjoy!

**FatalityMass- **So even though he didn't read this story and probably won't see this, lol, his frequent updates on his first story have kept me in the mood to write. So thanks for being my friend man and keep it up!

All of you who favorite/followed this story. There aren't many of you but know that I'm glad you enjoyed my work

With that said, and that long ass stuff out of the way, enjoy the chapter! _**Again I own no characters or places in this story. Just the storyline. All rights reserved.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday-Naruto's House<strong>

Walking around his house in nothing but pajama pants, Naruto let out a yawn while he thought of how he was going to spend his short break.

"_So I've got from today till Monday to do whatever I want, huh? But what to do"_ thought the blonde as he walked into his kitchen and began to heat up water for his ramen.

Noticing that he's done everything that a guy can do by himself, the blonde realized that he needed some company.

"_For all the friends I met over the past month, I only got one phone number. Shit isn't even funny_" the pajama wearing teen thought as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Time to bust out the moves" Naruto smiled to himself as he began to call someone.

**Ring* Ring* Rin*-**

"Hello?" spoke a girly voice from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, um, Sakura-chan? It's me Naruto" answered the blonde as he looked around his kitchen awkwardly. He never did like talking on the phone. He always got weird when he did it. But then again, he never had any past experience so better late than never.

"Naruto, hi. What's up?"

"So um, I'm with this break here, I figured we could hang out together. How does that sound?" asked a still nervous blonde as he tapped his finger on the table.

"_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes_" Naruto thought with panic in his tone.

"Is this a date?" asked Sakura who was clearly smiling on the other end of the phone. She could picture Naruto's awkward face heating up in embarrassment. After a few moments of silence, Sakura heard Naruto's smooth voice over the phone.

"If you want it to be"

"Very smooth, blondie. I wish I could. Sounds like a lot of fun but I'm going to a Neurological disorder convention out of state this break. It's a seminar with this famous doctor so I really need to go. Sorry" apologized Sakura as she explained her situation.

"Oh. I understand. Okay have fun then. Bye" spoke a disappointed Naruto as he tried to hang up. He was stopped however when he heard Sakura speak his name on the other end.

"Naruto, I wish I could go but to make it up to you, can you meet me in room b13 Monday during your lunch. Don't forget either. It's the room near the cafeteria. It'll be fun" finished the pinkette as she waited for an answer.

"Okay, sure. But you owe me for ruining my break so it better be good" teased Naruto as he heard Sakura laugh over the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be worth it. I promise. Till then blondie" replied Sakura with a smile before her and Naruto said their goodbyes.

"Whoa! Some alone time in the basement. This'll be fun" smiled the blonde with a hint of pink on his cheeks and a lustful look in his eyes.

Coming back to reality, he noticed his surrounding and his hot ramen and the smile disappeared from his face.

"So another boring and lonely weekend huh? This sucks" the whiskered teen solemnly whispered as he ate his ramen slowly. His eyes filled with sadness and longing for some form of company.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday-Lunchtime<strong>

"_I've never wanted to be back in school more than I did last weekend. Seriously, an empty house is just suffocating when you have nowhere to go and no one to see_" mentally complained the blonde as he walked towards the room Sakura was meeting him. With the door in sight, he began to open it.

"At least I'll get to see Sakura. I wonder what kind of surprise she has for m-…" Naruto began thinking before his thought were cut off by the scene in front of him.

The blonde stood in front of the open door, mouth agape in shock and eyes not really looking at anything in particular but more like looking through the sight before him.

"SURPRISE!" yelled many voices at once. The loudness of the declaration did little to knock Naruto out of his shocked trance.

Standing in the room was all of the students he'd met the past month. He saw Kiba and Lee holding up a big banner that read "Konoha Academy's First Fake Lunchroom!"

Looking around more, Naruto noticed that they were all, with the exception of Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji's smirks. The blonde felt hot tears invading his eyes but he quickly forced them down. This was to make him happy so he didn't want his friends to see him cry.

"Is this all for me?" the blonde asked the obvious question.

"Of course bro! SURPRISE! YAHOOO!" yelled Kiba as he and Lee hung the banner real quick and jogged over to his friend to give him a friendly fist bump.

"But…. How did you guys know? I only told-…" began Naruto before he was cut off.

"I told them" stated Sakura simply.

Before Naruto could respond, Sakura elaborated. "I actually didn't know any of them except Ino. I told her and she took care of the rest."

Smiling at the blondes shocked expression, Ino and a few others let out small chuckles. "You'd be surprised how many connections I have Naruto" joked Ino.

"Yo!" yelled Choji getting everyone's attention. "Can we eat now I'm starved?"

Smiling at Choji's antics, Naruto's eyes fell on the table in the back with an insane amount of food and snacks ranging from pizza to barbeque, candy to barbeque-ramen flavored chips. Clearly Choji was in charge of the food.

"I'm down for that" shouted Naruto with a face splitting grin as he joined his friends in the party.

After eating some food and the party was under way, Naruto took his time to look around the room and notice all the smaller conversations taking place. He first noticed Gaara and Neji in a corner of the room with sodas in their hands talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji and Gaara<strong>

"So you're a musician Neji-san? Must be great to be able to express yourself without limits" spoke a slightly envious Gaara.

"If you're interested, I could teach you some things. You know, to help you better vent and to substitute for drugs easier. Kankuro told me how much your struggling even though you're trying so hard" answered Neji with sympathy in his voice.

"That sounds nice" smiled a Gaara who seemed to be internally calm and satisfied with the idea.

The next conversation Naruto practically eavesdropped on was Sasuke and Shikamaru's. As Naruto made his way across the room, he couldn't help but overhear.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke and Shikamaru <strong>

"Shoegi or the chess club. It's a drag when people ask which one it is. It doesn't matter" spoke Shikamaru with little emotion as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Boxing club. I hit people. That's about it" Sasuke said with as little emotion as Shikamaru as he too leaned against a wall.

"You know chess and boxing are kind of similar. Strategy wise I mean" stated Neji as he looked up to see Sasuke look slightly more excited.

"Oh. Is that so? How is that?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto was now out of range of their conversation but was happy that they were getting along. The next group made Naruto laugh out loud the moment he saw them. In the middle of the room sat Kiba, Lee, Choji, and Shino with a mountain of hotdogs on plates in front of Choji and Kiba. The pair eating them like madmen while Lee cheered the losing Kiba on.

"Noooo, Kiba! You're falling behind. Eat like a man. You can do it. Let your inner youth out! Kiba!" yelled Lee as he got way too into it.

Kiba and Choji ignored the yelling that came from the new boxer but Kiba couldn't ignore what Shino said next.

"All of those hotdogs remind me of the Ichneumonidae bug that lays its eggs inside other bugs and it eats it from the inside out. Be careful that doesn't happen to you" stated Shino in his normally creepy.

Choji didn't let this bother him as he downed another four hotdogs but Kiba looked a little green.

"Damnit Naruto. You made Shino interested in bugs and now he's grossing me out. You created a monster" yelled Kiba before going green from all the hotdogs he ate.

"Kiba man up and eat. GOOO!" yelled Lee as he tried to motivate his new friend.

Laughing at the view, Naruto couldn't help but smile as he walked away. "_Sorry Kiba_."

Continuing his walk around the room, Naruto went to approach the girls who were all talking together but was stopped by a tall guy with purple face paint and a black scarf on.

"Hey, you're Naruto right? My siblings have told me a lot about you" spoke the man as he extended a hang for Naruto to shake.

"Siblings? Oh you're Kankuro. Welcome to the party" smiled the blonde as he shook his elder's hand.

"So I can't thank you enough for helping my siblings. Especially Gaara but seriously I can't thank you enough. You're alright in my book" joked Kankuro as he patted the blondes back.

"Yeah well I was just glad to help. No thanks needed. Enjoy the party. Help yourself to the food bro."

"Sweet! I knew I liked you whiskers" laughed Kankuro excitedly as he jogged towards the food table.

Finally heading towards the group of girls, Naruto couldn't help but to overhear their conversation. His lip twisted into a smirk when he realized how girly their chat actually was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata, Ino, and Temari<strong>

"Ino-san, you're in the gardening club right?" asked an interested Hinata.

"Really I didn't know that. Sounds fun" smiled Temari as she joined in. "I personally like tulips."

"Seems everyone likes tulips Temari. And yeah I am, Hinata. Along with Choji, and Shino. Why what's up?" asked Ino.

"Well Kiba gave me this cherry blossom and I was wondering the proper way to take care of it. I'd hate for it to die or something" spoke softly the shy Hyuga.

"Actually yeah me too. Shikamaru got me tulips for our first date and I need to know how to care for them" added in Temari.

"Ohhh…. So you and Kiba huh? Oh and Shikamaru! What's the story with that huh?" Ino teased as she closed in on the two awkward looking girls.

"_Wow that sucks. Note to self. Never tell Ino any secrets_" laughed Naruto to himself as he finished his walk around the room and approached Sakura who was chatting with Tenten.

"Sakura. Hey thanks for this. It mean more to me than you know" said Naruto to the pinkette as she turned around to face him. Tenten all the while just watched the two interact.

"No problem Naruto. You deserve this. After all, you brought us all together" smiled Sakura as she pointed to show Naruto all the different people he brought together. "You really are amazing blondie."

"Nah I'm not that great. This party's great" laughed Naruto as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Party? Naruto this isn't a party" Sakura stated which made Naruto confused.

"Huh? Then what is it?"

"This is an actual free period on all of our schedules now. We all got them changed so we could come here every day" explained Sakura. Naruto couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"That's…. That's great. Really, thank you. But wait. The guidance counselor is on vacation. How'd you change your schedules?" inquired a still confused blonde.

"Well apparently, the guidance counselor is known for taking surprise vacations so they hired someone especially for schedules since it's so important" cut in Tenten with a matter of fact expression.

"_Tell me about it_" joked the blonde mentally.

"So you all have lunch now?" Naruto inquired as he tried to piece it all together.

"Well no, some of us changed our study hall to now, others their lunch, and some just moved their free periods. But it's your fake lunchroom so the title's honor is completely yours" said Temari as everyone started walking towards Naruto.

"Everyone. You don't know how much this means to me" smiled Naruto with tears again swelling in his eyes. They were interrupted by Ino handing Naruto a sheet of paper.

"We also all exchanged numbers so you're the only one who needs them. Now we can hang out inside and out of school" informed the blonde as Naruto read over the sheet to see all their names and numbers on it. Even Sasuke's.

"Yeah so give us a call anytime and we'll take the city by storm" joked Tenten with a smile and a fist pump matched by Lee.

"The real lunchroom is overrated anyways" said Neji with a smirk as he and Sasuke too walked over.

"Yahoo. We're not just school friend's bro. You're stuck 'burp' with us" laughed Kiba before he was interrupted by a nauseous burp before passing out with his face mushed into the hot dogs.

"I'll get him" scowled Sasuke as he walked over and removed Kiba's face from the hotdogs.

This made everyone laugh including Naruto. Taking one more glance around the 'fake lunchroom', Naruto couldn't help but smile and think to himself.

"_You've made me so happy._ _My friends._"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

And it's over! I'm slightly sad that this is finished since I've been writing it for a month but the new stories must shine! Speaking of which, a new one-shot will be out by next week the latest followed by a new full fairy tail story. So if you liked this stay tuned.

Thank you again to everyone who stuck with me until this long and I hope you enjoyed the ending. Until the next story. Thanks for everything, my friends!


End file.
